Wet Interlude
by wind n sky priestess
Summary: Who would have thought that her wet interlude due to a motorcycle accident and a series of tantalizing series of wet interludes would change the way she thinks and feels forever..watch her sink in.
1. Default Chapter

Wet Interlude  
  
"you're all wet." Michiru exclaimed as she opened the door. There is a raging downpour outside and it just so happens that I recklessly chose to use my motorbike without accounting for the weather.  
  
"Come in." she said with a hint of incredulity in her voice as she scanned my appearance from head to foot, my face and clothes caked in mud and grease from my bike. It is as if she wasn't expecting any company especially me for that matter. Despite the cold I felt my cheeks go warm and I detested the feeling of being calculated or stared upon. Being an F1 racer with hordes of fans didn't make me used to people staring so hard, like the way Michiru is staring at me right now.  
  
She rushed upstairs. I was left on the doorstep to ponder all the what-ifs running incoherently in my brain. I somehow hated her without knowing why. Left alone in her living room I was given the chance to pry on a bit of Michiru Kaioh's personal life. Kaioh- the Child Wonder, The Musical Prodigy, The Musical Genius, Muse of the Arts. I feel thwarted and intimidated somehow. The place was so neat and squeaky clean that I was afraid to move any further in fear of dirtying the immaculately clean carpet. I stared at the magnificent and lavish stairway that made her disappear from my sight. I stared at the numerous art works and paintings with their fancy frames splattered decadently all over the place. One painting struck me in a different way. It was a painting of the sea and sky, a picturesque painting of a beach, the immaculately clear sky looming above the serene sea. Figures were seen, deities I presume with their hands clasping each other. Their gaze revealed an almost cosmic desire and longing. The title was The Merging of the Sea and Sky.  
  
She rushed back in site and pulled me from my reverie. She carried with her a bundle of white fluffy towels. She handed them to me and pointed to the plush sofa but I refused.  
  
"You may go to the bathroom if you like..there are quite a selection of clothes you could change into." She said calmly as if it is an everyday occurrence that I crash in her home all wet and miserable.  
  
Yet I am still grateful, cursing the heavens for this wet interlude, cursing the gods for making me so much tied to destiny. "Arigato, Kaioh- san." I muttered.  
  
I entered her bathroom and reminded myself to thank her profusely later. I feel sore because of the road burn I received from falling from my motorbike.  
  
I began to peel my Calvin Klein leather suit and said goodbye to it for it is in its final resting state, all torn, soiled and damp, soaking in my skin, delivering promises of pneumonia or other lung diseases. With my skin exposed, I noticed that aside from the road burn in my back, there is also an array of wounds, cuts and bruises on my arms and legs.  
  
I feel restless as my thoughts began to drift once again to the owner of this house. It seemed as if fate was trying to seal me and Michiru together and I feel suffocated. Reluctantly becoming Senshi and accepting the Mission was an impulse I made and I am feeling regret and dread for choosing this path.  
  
I do not heed the fact that she and I are incarnations of Uranus and Neptune from the past. We were born to be partners in war. All my memories of my past life were misery and death. Being what we are doesn't mean that we should be together. I know that Kaioh thinks that she is attracted to me. I am certain that it is simply because she feels that she is obliged to be Neptune once again.  
  
But I feel that sometimes, I am the one contradicting myself. I am somehow attracted to her. Geeze. I have never ever given this much thought to anyone in particular. I have never so much as stared to anyone yet sometimes I find myself waking up at night, dreaming of amorous interludes..I am quite uncertain if it was from the past or simply a delusion. But it felt so real...  
  
I stared at my own reflection. I was surprised to see my pale cheeks colored crimson. I cursed my fair complexion and my precapillary sphincters for betraying my feelings.  
  
"Shimatta.." I muttered as I washed my face with cold water to make the warmness in my cheeks go away. I felt a slight cut on my forehead near my eyebrows.  
  
Then I all of a sudden hear her soft violin playing in the background. The music that I so longed to hear yet I would die admitting to anyone. My soul and being felt relaxed and the knots on my shoulder muscles loosening as I faced the warm shower. The notes sang an intricate melody that was like a story..or so I thought that it does. It seemed sad and lonely...sounding searching and distant..longing. What am I thinking? I asked myself for my sudden mushiness.  
  
The clothes on the dresser was not what I have expected. There was a white crisp shirt and khaki colored slacks. I didn't expect it from the closet of Ms. Perfect Lady. Is there a man living in this house..with her? I wondered and I unconsciously gritted my teeth. It makes me hate her even more. I began to dress and immediately tiptoed downstairs, finding a pair of soft slippers that was my size. Odd.. I was surprised to see her sitting calmly on the sofa, silently drinking tea.  
  
"Come here and have a seat..I've prepared a warm drink for you." She said hopefully.  
  
I graciously accepted the warm mug and began to take a sip. Its chamomile. "Arigato Gozaimasu." I thanked her and was starting to relax yet I still feel my wounds hurting a lot. I flinched and made a grimace. "Itai." I muttered as I lay my back, afraid that blood will stain the white shirt I borrowed from Mr. Man.  
  
"Need not be formal...ara!!" she exclaimed. I was somehow caught offguard by her panicked shriek. "Nani desu ka, Kaioh-san?" I asked my heart thudding loudly in my chest..as if it would burst in an instant.  
  
She ran upstairs without a word and returned minutes later with a box which appeared to be a medicine kit.  
  
"You're hurt. Were you in an accident? "she asked with a hint of nervousness in her sophisticated voice. She asked worried as she pat the cotton dipped with antiseptic on my eyebrows. I felt body conscious..suddenly thinking of what my impression is on her.  
  
"Hai. I am afraid."  
  
"Gomen ne, Haruka-channn..." she whisphered. "..for not noticing earlier..." She held her other hand on my face gently as she surveyed for further wounds. I never expected her hands to be this soft and fragrant. There it is again. I cursed silently in my mind, my cheeks becoming warm. I hope that she doesn't notice.  
  
She stared at me with those amazing cobalt blue eyes and her pink soft lips and before my mind could scold me, my body as if on an involuntary action, kissed her softly.  
  
"Shimatta" I whisphered inaudibly as I turned my back at her, too ashamed at what I have done. "Gomen." I said as I began to shuffle for my shoes and avoiding her silent gaze. This is leading to nothing good. I felt an arm creep gently on my waist, encircling me. Her gorgeous head was intimately bent on my back. The room was almost dark from the downpour, the lights were low. I felt my wounds sting from sudden contact and I flinched.  
  
"Is there a man here? Is he your lover?" I asked reluctantly, betraying my own unexplainable jealousy. forgetting the nasty wounds on my back.  
  
"Ie..Ruka-channn....I love somebody..and I won't betray the one I love." She answered sofly.  
  
"I know." I mumbled as I began to feel the wounds in my back.  
  
"You do?" she asked almost sounding hopeful, her eyes wide and disbelieving. or somehow surprised..how could I tell...I don't have a degree in Behavioral Science.  
  
"I must go now..." ,my voice almost inaudible..it turned out as a croak. "Why go then?" she asked in almost a faint wistful whisper as if she was disappointed..maybe relieved that I won't be bothering her and pushing her hospitality to its limits.  
  
"Don't you understand? That is the reason why I am leaving..." I said. "..so that we could spare ourselves the hurt..so I won't hurt my feelings.." I added astounded by her clueless-ness. I faced her, my voice quivering.  
  
"Why leave me if you don't want to hurt me then?" She asked beginning to sound angry.  
  
"He may arrive soon." I said shocked that she doesn't even consider the possibility that her BOYFRIEND may mistake me for a guy and find us in this compromising manner.  
  
"He?!There is no HE? What are you talking about?" she exclaimed.  
  
"Oh..so now you're denying it? Do you think I am so stupid? What about the clothes on your closet?" I started..my temper almost reaching its boiling point.  
  
"Those clothes are for YOU! Can't you see? The one that I was talking about is YOU!" she cried.  
  
Now I am starting to get really clueless..confused rather. "Me?" "I love you, Tenoh Haruka!"  
  
As her words started to sink in, I was speechless..I was mortified, I was embarrassed. Heck..I didn't know what to think or feel anymore. Then I felt a definite feeling..I felt genuinely elated for the first time of my life. Joy and sadness intertwined. Before I knew it, I was caught off guard, as my head is down, my eyes avoiding her gaze, my eyes began to well. A solitary tear began to fall down to the floor..as if in a slow motion I saw it fall, like a crystal shattering into pieces.  
  
She held my hand and I followed unable to utter a word. We sat at her plush cream leather sofa and turned my face gently to meet her gaze. She kissed me..somehow uncertain..It seemed as if I didn't feel her that I kissed her back just to satiate the longing that I was feeling. It seemed like an eternity that I've felt this intoxicated. Experimentally I began to taste her lips. She welcomed me with the same passion and surprising intensity.  
  
We went upstairs to her room. She began to unfasten her dress and with gestures suggested to remove mine. She was afraid yet determined to see if I would oblige. She was unsure, and insecure. I wanted to melt that feeling away. I want to prove to her that what she is thinking is wrong..and mine as well.  
  
Then I woke up...I stared at the ceiling and concluded that it was only a convoluted dream, that I was playing with my thoughts, cursing myself for being excited with an illusion that would never be. Then I began to feel the pain in my back...the wound in my back and in my forehead in my dreams. The pain must be psychosomatic..I am being delusional.  
  
Then there is a groan beside me. Then I realize upon hearing the groan that I am not staring at my own ceiling. This ceiling is blue with the painting of the midnight sky and stars in it and mine is white. Could it happen? Waking up in a dream and thinking that you had a dream? And I am naked, I feel the soft white sheet cradling my back. My comforter is checkered blue and yellow. This must be a dream.  
  
Then I remember everything that happened last night. I feel her naked body curled up against mine. I smell her perfume. As I saw her sleepy eyes open, her wavy tendrils in disarray..I felt so happy...  
  
I simply stared at her lovingly. Surveyed her perfect contour, her milky complexion, her beautiful blue eyes..I embraced her gently and inhaled her sweet scent.  
  
Wannabee AUTHOR'S NOTES Finished for now..will be continued later...that is if I overcome my laziness and super tight sched.ciao! Reviews anyone?? 


	2. Words are Ones Ruin

Words are Ones Ruin  
  
"Haruka...." I murmured gently as I held her tight, not wanting to let her go..let her be distant once again. I was overjoyed when I woke up and finding her still here beside me. I can feel her soft skin pressing against mine.  
  
I was awake early this morning. I was aware of what happened last night and I was giddy deep inside. When I woke up, it was the happiest feeling I have ever felt in my whole life. It seemed that all the loneliness melted away. I watched her still form amidst the white blankets..I can't help but be fascinated by her beautiful form- an androgynous beauty. I imagined looking at her last night when she almost left, her face illuminated by the soft lights of the chandeliers downstairs, her short tousled hair beautifully framing her perfect oval face, her teal blue eyes peering under long lashes. Her nose is nonetheless perfect, following the standard symmetry of beauty.  
  
I was shaken from my reverie when she bolted from the bed. I pretended to be asleep and closed my eyes. She seemed uncertain on what she was doing here..Oh my! What if she regrets what has transpired between us? What if she was just fooling around with me all along like what she usually does with other girls?  
  
Seeing me still asleep, she sat silently at the side of the bed facing the window. That is when I noticed that her bare back was filled with wounds...it seemed that the wound appeared to have healed overnight. As senshi we have a remarkable resilience to serious injuries. Our body composition is made different. I remembered Setsuna explaining to me that we have an unexplainable ability of regeneration that leaves site of injury untraceable after the healing process. She also added that we belong to the race of the Tsukini no Tenshi..the Moon Angels...or roughly what the mortals call Sky deities. It is not undeniable that our race came from a more refined and concentrated primordial essence that explains our ability to control the planetary cosmos.  
  
But of course, the Tsukini princess has the purest essence from that said primordial vat.  
  
But still, I suppose that road burn still hurts..I immediately bolted up from the bed and ran to the bathroom to get my medical kit. She was surprised to see me awake..much more with a medicine kit in my hands.  
  
She understood. Unlike lesser mortals, we need not use too much words...I suppose..especially the two of us, Uranus and Neptune..we always communicate with mental telepathy or in this case, plain common sense.  
  
She tried not to appear vulnerable as I applied the antiseptic and ointment on her back. After I was done wrapping the bandages around her..she grabbed her clothes and dressed in front of me with a mischievous glint in her eyes as she observed me in my red night gown.  
  
She watched me with a very powerful cosmic intensity that I blushed profusely.  
  
"No need to be demure now.." she said in her sexy voice that makes the girls of Juban and Mugen swoon.  
  
"Oh.. I'm not." I replied curtly. "I always get those looks after one night stands" I lied. "I mean, I was merely bored yesterday..must be the rain." I added.  
  
Her happy face disappeared and a slight frown gave her away. It seemed that she was no-way coming back to her flirting mode after what I have said.  
  
"Always thought that you had it in you.."she said in a monotone..almost cold and emotionless. Almost dismissing.  
  
If only I could take back the words that I just said! But she embarrassed me!  
  
"Oh well..gotta go anyway. Thanks for attending to my wounds.." she bowed mock formally. My mouth gaped at her like a gold fish...I was left bereft...  
  
She was out...and when I ran to follow her...I heard the engine of her motorbike humm away...distant...back to what we were before...  
  
As I saw her figure in a white shirt and slacks diminish in my site...my eyes welled with tears...I've lost someone who wasn't even mine yet.  
  
NOTES: To be continued...hahahaaa!! It would be great if people would say what they think...suggestions, commentos..anything would be fine. Meanwhile, I'm coming back to my abandoned anatomy book.ciao!! Another thing...some sentences are grammatically unsound for they are intentional. They are kinda figurative that is why I have a lot of ellipsis.oki?capice? 


	3. Another Day of Misery

Chapter 3: Another Day of Misery  
  
I was late from crying the whole day yesterday and my eyes are swollen.  
  
I always get those looks after one night stands...  
  
The exact words she said yesterday is still etched in my mind. My anxiety is somehow comparable to what people usually dub as last song syndrome, a condition where a person hears the words of the most recent song they've heard and its driving them nuts.  
  
But my condition deviates a bit from it..her WORDS are the lines that bothers me incessantly. Every time I remember her words, I squirm and I blame myself for letting my emotions get the better out of me..I thought that what she felt was genuine. I should have learned from the mistakes of my past instead of repeating it over and over and banging the injured part twice.  
  
I didn't know why but the itch to drive around in my motorbike and glide in the wind appealed to me yesterday. It is as if there is a magnet pulling me closer to the sea. So I drove around the isolated roads of the Yamado shoreline which happens to be Michiru's district. I reasoned at first that the weather was horrible...a typhoon is brewing and the skies are dark and gloomy but my urge to feel the whipping winds at its highest tempo pulled me..lured me. I regret taking that stupid motorcycle ride and making myself vulnerable to her amorous charms and her double signals.  
  
Yesterday when I got home, I cried myself in the bathroom as I soaked in the tub. The pain of my back wounds from yesterday was already partially healed yet there are still some gashes left that has not closed. The pain somehow magnifies the extent of that physical pain..stretching it to the wounds of my emotions.  
  
I feel so embarrassed. Why do I ever expect that a girl by the likes of her would ever consider a serious relationship with me? Why would she when she has flocks of boys fawning over her? I should have stuck with my own kind than forcing myself to an outside world where you fear of being ridiculed, scorned and criticized for being what you are and loving the way you do.  
  
Its not that I deliberately became a lesbian or anything. Somehow I find myself looking at their way, admiring them by the distance. Keeping to myself like I used to..ever since I could remember.  
  
I hate you..Michiru..  
  
That was the words that sunk to the warm water as I lay sobbing.  
  
...why do I still love you?  
  
I hate you because you have the power over me...  
  
...  
As I wrapped my favorite sky blue bath robe over me and toweled my hair to dry..I stared at my eyes now red-rimmed from crying. I stared at my reflection and hated myself for being this way.  
  
"Itai!!!!Shimatta!" I said as I banged my hands at the counter and injuring my carpals again...  
  
"Damn!!!" I cried.  
  
"Baka!!!Baka!!" I scolded myself and almost tore my damp blonde hair from my scalp..I could feel my blood vessels protruding in my forehead. Whisps of blonde hair came from my clenched bludgeoned hand..Oh good..now I have to wet my already freezing hands again to wash them off..  
  
I pulled on my pajamas and after hours of twisting and turning..lulled myself to restless slumber.  
  
..And now..this morning, I woke up..as I stared at my disheveled white sheets I can see some spots of blood stains from yesterday. I checked my bandaged back at the bathroom mirror finding that what once had been partially healed wounds are now mere scars. I was not surprised ever since my remarkable process of healing that started yesterday. Looking at the clock, I remembered that today is Monday and I have school.  
  
And I'm going to see her...  
  
I can still remember how she turned from a person so warm and loving to a person who is stone-cold, her face without emotion like a marble statue.  
  
I hate what has transpired and I'm going to regret it for the rest of my life.  
  
"Always thought that you had it in you.."  
  
Michi...  
  
I can still see how her teal blue eyes turned gray...emotionless..like a calm before the storm...and I now that I am going to suffer for I have unleashed her anger.  
  
I didn't even have the guts to call her back...nor did I had the chance to go after her and explain everything. I cried myself to sleep last night. Regretting everything. Its like I have swallowed bile in my mouth. I woke up with my hair in disarray and my eyes red-rimmed from crying. I still remember the heart-wrenching guilt I have felt after the words have spurted in my mouth and how I succumbed to my pride. I really feel miserable..I never thought that there was any chance that she liked me even a little. What happened yesterday was not what I have expected.  
  
First, I never expected that she would respond the way she did, Oh! I still feel the way her eyes seemed to touch my soul..her tenderness the night before. I am also confused that she treats me like a plague these past few weeks..being a mere partner in war.. ...and now I threw it all away.  
  
My alarm clock jolted me back from my thoughtful trance. I immediately went for a brief shower and dressed myself in my Mugen Gakuen fuku..maroon puff sleeves with black sailor collar and matching checkered black and green ribbon and skirt. I wore my black ballerina style shoes without socks. I combed my sea green hair and tied it in a pony tail with a yellow ribbon to break the formality of my uniform. It wouldn't hurt if I put on a pink lipstick and blush-on to prevent my face from looking sallow and depressed.  
  
As I walked along the train station, I wondered if ever there is a chance to make things right. I feel ashamed even by just thinking. I can't imagine my luck...loosing everything and wasting all the effort I have spent just to make Haruka look my way from the very beginning.  
  
..and now we have to meet. Of course we have to be together for practical reasons. We have to be alert for any daimon attack. The school seemed to be a magnet for these horrible creatures and I am afraid that if I am alone without her, things may get a little out of hand. If the mission fails..then where will we be??  
  
As I entered the gates...I was relieved that there is no danger in the air yet. The school seemed to be busy..people were scattered everywhere reviewing for an exam. Mugen's speciality...always pushing students to their highest attainable perfection..and pushing them at their limits as well.  
  
Mugen is an exclusive elite school at Delta District, a few kilometers ride from the Juuban district. Every student seemed to be extra special. Either they are almost near perfect in good looks or they are brilliant in the arts, science, academe and sports as well. We had the chance to enroll here due to my musical talents and fame as a famous violinist and artist and Haruka's remarkable sport achievements in varying fields that stretched miles if enumerated. Mugen also welcomed us in open arms due to Setsuna's means of showing the world our wealth which I am aware of but don't keep track. Setsuna also applied for a teaching position here and got it immediately. Yet Haruka and I are the ones left to fight of the daimons for Setsuna's task is concerned with research about our enemies.  
  
It is also a remarkable coincidence that the students who excel becomes the next target of the enemy.  
  
I was relieved that I somehow have managed to avoid her stares the whole day. I am somehow disheartened by the way she have given me the cold shoulder. Not that she is actually staring at me...she is also DELIBERATELY flirting with every girl in close proximity and they seemed to be falling for it.  
  
As I climbed the stairs for my next class...Is the universe pitting against me? Haruka goes down from it...avoiding my gaze, her hands in her pockets. I Stopped midway and stared at her..wanting to make peace..a subtle sign of retaliation but she passed through me. I called after her.  
  
"You can't avoid me forever..." I said sharply.  
  
"Watch me, Neptune..." she said without turning her head and even looking my way.  
  
As I was left alone to resume to my next class...I didn't notice that that tears began to flow. I ran to the bathroom, trying to dodge the students coming down to their next class. As I went to a cubicle, I cried silently...my heart seemed to be hurt and I am shaking.  
  
"Watch me, Neptune..."  
  
Her words pierced me like a knife. What ever happened to my memories of Uranus and Neptune in the past? 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 The Silent Interplanetary War: War of the Wills or just Plain Stubborness**

(Haruka)

" Watch me Neptune..." i replied without even acknowledging her. I know that she was there. How couldn't I? When the sweetest scent I thoroughly love and despice comes in proximity. What the heck is her damn perfume made of? What's the point. I began to bite angrily at my sandwich.

" Ara..." she trailed on...

" Nani?" I asked cocking my eyebrows as she sat in front on me. We were in an isolated mini park within the school. The breeze bringing in the sweet smell of spring.

" Well..as I've said, with you taking the mission, holding on to that henshin stick...it's your responsibility to be partners with me. Well...I... uh..."she twiddled her white gold necklace diverting my attention to her gracefully countoured neck..the smooth skin...

"..well Uranus...I..we have to check that shopping center on Juuban...I feel a presence there. The sea is beckoning me to check it out. You have got to accompany me." she finished off with a serious expression on her perfect face.

"Okay. I'll come. I'll bring my yellow convertible. The blue one is in the fixer."

" Okay..Mata ne." she chirped as she sauntered away."

I stood as I finished my lunch. I immediately went to the men's bathroom to brush my teeth. Surprise, surprise. As part of this cross dressing act i have to put up with just to be able to join the F1 racing circuit, I have to live day by day as a man. After the transformation. instead of guys fawning over me..I know have various kawaii girls trailing me wherever I go. It drives Michiru nuts seeing random girls intercept our serious conversations regarding the silence. Might as well deal with it in a fun way rather than consider it as an annoyance. It's funny how they can never tell. It is also amusing whenever I read the random love letters they give to her. It drives her insane.

We met as planned in the school parking lot.

" Hop in." I said as I revved the car engine of my yellow convertible.

Upon arrival at the district I began to search for strage aura in the air. Waiting for my element to whispher anything that may clue me in the workings of the Death Busters.

There was nothing. The winds were calm.

Could my element be failing me?How can Michiru's elemeny whispher one thing and mine remains nonchalant?

The place was rustling with energy as people from all over Juuban flocked to the newly established shopping district.

" Let us shop shall we?" Michiru said with a glimmer in her eyes and anticipation in her voice. She began tugging at my sleeve.

"Chotto matte yo. I dont recall you mentioning anything about shopping. I don't expect you to find anything that would suit your fine tastes." i said with a little sarcasm in my voice.

She let go of my sleeve.

" You don't expect us to mope around all day waiting for Daimons to appear. do you?" she snapped with a hint of impatience.

"Okay. Okay. Suit yourself." I muttered.

We began to enter a Chanel shop after a few turns. Michiru began to survey the merchandise. She began to pick an armful and beckoned me to follow at the fitting area. A pretty sales girl began to approach us to give assistance. She offered me a seat at the front of the fitting room.

The first dress Michiru wore was a yellow sun dress with gossamer laces. The second article was a white chiffon lace dress appropriate for her numerous recitals. The third one was a body fitting black strapless dress with a high slit that revealed her long legs to an advantage. another jacket was tried on really chick and sophisticated.

" Is this nice, Ruka-chan..." she said as she went out wearing a black high cut one piece bathing suit with black netting up to the neck, revealing some hint of cleavage usually hidden on the clothes Michiru always wears, a flashback of what has transpired in the day of our wet interlude began to taunt me.

" sugoi.It looks good on you." I said flustered at the direct question and surprised at my answer. she looks amazing. By far she is the most gorgeous girl I have ever seen. i swallowed the huge lump on my throat. I immediately began to regret what I have uttured. This simply reinforces that she has a power over me. My face was burning.

" how cute. a new couple." one sale clerk blurted out. Michiru began to turn crimson. Such an awkward moment.

" I'll take the lot then." she gestured at the sales clerk as she handed her platinum credit card. As the shopping bags were laid neatly Michiru began to grab a petite bag which housed her newly bought Chanel hand bag. Everyone stared at me expectantly.

I began to carry the bags. As we went out I hissed." You tricked me!"

" What do you expect. With you carrying on like a guy. they expect that you're my boyfriend."

I muttered incoherenty as I stuffed her purchases at the trunk of my car.

(michiru)

i laughed in spite of myself as I heard the saleslady whispher

" Kanojo no koibito wa kawaii desu ne!" ( her bf is so cute)

Koibito...if only...

She was so mad that it was candid. Plus the look on her face when I tried on that revealing bathing suit was priceless. Her ears almost turned red. Blondes are so decipherable. Their fair complexion gives them away. If she only knew that I was merely using the daimon concept to persuade her to go with me.

As we entered the jewelry store...

" Michiru... I'm bored out of my wits. Remember the Crown arcade around the block? I'm going there. Just call on me if something turns up. okay."

Then she ran off.

at the Crowns...

I immediately made a run for the arcade lest she decides not to let me off. I immediately smiled as I began to feel the familiar noise of the arcade and immediately bought some tokens.

I immediately approached the F1 racing machines to find that there are two cute blonde girls racing with each other with the girl with the red ribbon winning over the blonde odango girl. Its payback Michiru.

"Excuse me ladies...mind if I join you?" The blonde girl with ribbons pushed the odangoed girl.

"can you hold my bag for me please." I gestured to odango.

" Let her hold as many as u like!" the ribbon exclaimed excitedly as she began to rev her engine.

" why aren't you playing? The game has already started." odango asked innocently.

I decided to display my racing skills at my advantage and replied.

" I am merely giving her an advantage." I said with my arms crossed over my chest.

" an advantage!" ribbon said almost indignant as she pushed all her fury on stepping on the accelerator.

i began to start racing when she was at the middle of the circuit. After that, before I knew it, the game was over.

The ribbon girl moaned in defeat.

" Don't worry. I never expected that a cute girl like you has gaming sense. YOu're great." I said in a flirtatious tone. Her beautiful cobalt blue eyes lit up.

"People always say those things about me." she tittered.

" There you go again, haruka" Michiru appeared.

" Shall we go?" I asked Michiru.

"Oi, Odango...hope to race you next time." I said as a final remark.

it was just a bit of fun michiru. they are so innocent, it's so cute. Why? you jealous?" I added.

" Maybe" she whisphered mysteriously.


	5. Chapter 5

hapter 5: Reconciled

There she goes again. Flirting as ever. I can see that she left those two starry eyed and drooling over her. who wouldn't? I am surprised that they didn't take her photograph. They must be unaware that they are talking to the race rookie of the F1 racing world. We went on our rendezvous with Setsuna at some isolated cafe. As we went to the secluded area of the cafe, by some stroke of bad timing Setsuna called to inform us that she couldn't make it.

Setsuna is no help. How am I suppose to talk to haruka now considering the knot we placed ourselves into.

We ordered some strong coffee and discussed the new breed of enemy among our midst causing rampage everywhere. They seemed to be made of tougher shell than those that we have encountered in battle before.

We are always like this. We don't talk of anything other than the silence. I can never open up my amorous dreams that wakes me sweating in the middle of the night. Dreams that included the blonde in question. I have a theory that Neptune and Uranus are closer than we have assumed. How did they live? The memories are fragmented. All I have are the feelings of tenderness that must have surpassed the lifetimes.

She broke my reverie as she spoke

" We really need to find those talismans. The silence is approaching. Death of the bearers is the only way we could summon the Messiah." she said as we stared at the open window, looking at the torrents of humanity unaware of the foreboding Silence that may happen.

" They would have to die..there is no other way. It is a small price to pay. Three lives in exchange to the salvation of human race" Haruka whisphered as her green eyes glistened with what appears to be tears. I was waiting for them to fall but they didn't. She was able to supress it.

" What did Setsuna call us for this time? It is not often that the Keeper of the Gates of Time calls for something as urgent as this. the circumstances must be important. I am kind of rattled somehow." I said.

Out of the blue I blurted out " haruka I am sorry..I.. I wasn't with anyone." as I have said the words I hoped that she had understood.

" I understand that it was a mistake." she said with bitterness in her voice.

"No. What I mean is that..."

" I know" she interrupted.

No you don't. You don't understand at all. I have been loving you yet you deny what you are feeling. You refuse to acknowledge that it is there. As always you run away from your destiny. Now the mission is our priority during these times of turmoil. Love is the thing that is impossible to pursue in times of battle.

I still remember when I first saw you. You were to compete in a track and field marathon with my close friend Elza Gray. Deep inside I knew that it was you that I was searching for. My soulmate, Uranus. I was born in this lifetime searching. As I stand at the vast gardens of our mansion I feel the gust of wind and knowing that the carress of the wind carries your scent. I was filled with joy as i have confirmed that it was you all along, that you were the one I was searching for. After that incident I have continued to observe you from afar. Watching your movements. I have been your fan when you started to rise in the ranks of the racing circuit. I almost worshipped you.

And now I am confused If you do love me in this present lifetime. It seems that you regret what has transpired between us. You seem to be avoiding me. Not in body but in spirit. Can one love and hate at the same time?

" Michiru...remember when you asked if you can paint me and I refused? I now accept." she said as she held my hand.

"We have to go." I said. She went on her way to the car fixer and I went my way to the jewelry shop to finalize my orders. As we parted I felt a glimmer of hope and my stomach felt funny. I began to smile.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Odango and Ribbon Girl and Puu Strikes Back

" I know that you're there kittens." i said as I leaned against the wall. I felt their characteristic aura even before I've heard their hushed whisphers.

" Oh!" the two exclaimed as they tittered.

"Tenoh Haruka, 10th grade."

They seemed to be delighted.

They both raised their hands in unison like synchronized twins.

"Could we ask you a question!"

"Go on." I said incredulous.

"Is she your girlfriend?"

"You mean Michiru?"

"Ohmigod! They're that close not to use honorifics!" they gushed with disappointment.

" She's more than a friend or a lover…" I said without thinking.

"…she's not." I immediately added.

"I'm relieved!" Ribbon girl exclaimed.

" You still have a chance." I said with mock seriousness.

"..with a cute girl like you…"I added having fun flirting.

"Don't believe everything Haruka says." Michiru interjected as she arrived at the scene. Her usual composed self not showing any signs of jealousy whatsoever with a smile plastered on her face. She's really taking this lightly I suppose. I'm a little disappointed.

" Are you his girlfriend?" Odango and Ribbon asked her unison.

" No. I'm not." She said with a casual flipping of her wavy curls. We then formally introduced ourselves. I've learned that they were in 9th grade. Odango is Tsukino Usagi and Ribbon is Minako Aino.

We talked about our dreams. I told them that being a top racer WAS my dream. But then I said that I am striving to achieve something that I can only do. Something that would make a difference. I was referring to the mission. As I said that, Michiru seemed to be the only person who understands the heaviness in my heart, and she held my hand.

Then the Daimons attacked and we have defeated it. After that afternoon, we went to meet Setsuna again in the café.

"There has been a change of plans. We have to be vigilant. Therefore, we cannot afford having you two apart. You always have to be together to help each other out to strengthen our defense. Therefore, I have decided that you two must live together for the mean time." Setsuna said.

"Hu-whaaat!" we both cried in unison.

"Live together in one roof?" I blurted out. I can feel my jaw drop to the floor.

"Oh..and one thing…"Setsuna added.

We listened intently.

"..this coffe latte is nice. Especially this cream puff, oh and this Oreo cheesecake!" she said with a big smile ruining the usual Setsuna-esque serious look.

"Setsuna! You're taking this lightly!" Michiru exclaimed.

" Well whatever issues you two have…"Setsuna said carelessly

" We know. We know." I said annoyed and a bit surprised with Setsuna's sudden transformation. She seemed so close to us all of a sudden.

" Now tell me ladies…are you still having the surge of memories visit you in your dreams?" she said in a serious voice. Her garnet eyes glimmered.

I felt my face flush. I glanced at Michiru, she was also turning crimson.

" Oh my, Oh my. You really are remembering, are you." Setsuna said in a sing-song voice." I almost forgot how you were then." She giggled. Michiru and I simply shut our gob lest we want to give ourselves away and subject our necks to further embarrassment.

It seemed that all Neptune and Uranus did was play hookey. Yes. That is the most politically acceptable term I could use. All those raging hormones. I can't believe that I am the reincarnation of Uranus. Aside from the terrible dreams of the Chinmoku, some of my dreams were of the Silver Millennium. The dreams were really nice, filled with music, love, and laughter. Filled with imageries of the looming blanket of the starry galaxy, of roses. Yes the roses. I remembered the dream of seeing the rendezvous of Selenity and Endymion. The roses. The smell. And the soft hand that touched my cheek and the soft sweet lips that met mine forcing my head toward the one beside me. It was Neptune. Yes we were there. Feeling the same foreboding of the coming chaos. The war between the Terrans and Lunites. The sadness. After that fateful night at the palace garden…after the sweet playing music ended.. I felt the warmth of the henshin stick as I transformed to


	7. Chapter 7

The new living arrangement:The Sky is the Limit

Michiru

" I have prepared your new residency for you. It has been taken cared for. All you need to do is pack your buns in there. It is very near Mugen Gakkuen so it will be convenient for your surveillance. The condo is in the 17th floor. Our helicopter is parked in the roof top, Haruka, your cars are taken cared for." Setsuna said as if reading a grocery list.

Live with Ruka…It would be very difficult, I suppose. What would the whole school say. I guess Setsuna is really good in pulling some strings here and there considering our nauseating resources.

I then took a casual glance at the blonde I am supposed to live with. She looked so serious all of a sudden as if immersed in deep thoughts. Half listening as I am. I know that she has this hostility towards me that I can't quite place. She is always distant. Running away from me.

Running away from what we once were.

I suppose she hates the fact of destinies and past lives while I embrace it. I have always been a hopeless romantic. When I first saw her I thought that she would remember and welcome me with open arms but I was wrong. And now Setsuna arranged this new living arrangement for us.

I guess it is more practical rather than us contacting each other whenever we feel something out of place. At least it is one compromise we have to take.

"Ikimashoo." Haruka grabbed my hand.

I followed like a dumb-dumb not knowing what to do or say. Being silent has its advantages. Of her not knowing what's inside my head. That gave me a bit of comfort. I unlike her think more than I act.

As I sat in the passenger seat, I watched as the city began to be alive in the emerging darkness. All of the people alive. I hope that it remains that way. It depends on our hands.

We entered the high rise building. Expect Setsuna to get the best of everything. We were welcomed at the entrance and we showed our identification cards.

We passed the corridors. Instead of walls they had it lined with aquatic wildlife. The whole corridor was one large aquarium. I felt deeply at home. The fishes were fantastic, I could almost hear the creatures acknowledging my presence.

We took the elevator and immediately settled on our rooms.

It was amazing. The space available to us was surprising considering that we are in the heart of Tokyo. There was a large plush cream sofa that welcomed us home. Haruka flopped down at the sofa almost like a child.

" Oh hey my kind of show is up." She said excitedly as she began to tune in to her favorite channel. ESPN on the wide plasma television screen.

My stomach was immediately tied into knots when I paused for a while to think if there are at least two bedrooms.

"Michiru…I think that this bedroom is mine." Haruka said from one door as she entered.

I sighed with relief.

Everything was modernistic. Surely the interior designer has fine tastes. There were three rooms. One master bedroom with a king sized bed and two smaller bedrooms. The one is designed with a lavender motif which I suppose is my

Bedroom. I regretted doubting Setsuna for just a second there.

Of course she does not expect us to live under one room!

My bedroom was nice. Not as elegant as my former residency but I suppose it would suffice. I was surprised to see that that there was only one large bathroom which is in the masters bedroom interconnecting the three rooms. There was a vanity mirror and seat. The bed was covered in satin. I was happy to see that there was a small door in my room leading to a small studio. Must be for my artworks.

I took a glance at Ruka's room. She was there languishing on her bed which was covered in midnight blue satin.

" I guess we're going to have to order some pizza." She said. As she grabbed the phone, she removed her necktie and half-opened her white shirt and slung her Mugen jacket on the counter.

I hate seeing things misplaced. I immediately grabbed for it and placed it in the hamper in her room. I can almost feel the veins in my temples throb.

(Haruka)

Its fun pissing her off like that. I deliberately placed my jacket on the counter top. I chuckled to myself. This is going to be fun.

My room was okay. It was made with satin blue. It was comfortable so I was happy. Plus we have separate rooms so it was such a relief. Trust setsuna to know that I am not in need of a vanity table. Plus there was a small trophy room adjoining our rooms. In the living area there was a grand piano and I was a bit surprised that it was there.

How could Setsuna know that I had piano lessons in my childhood I can never tell. I opened the closet and it housed some of my wardrobe with half of its contents as additions. There were neatly stacked polo shirts which is obviously my uniform and some new additions. Some designer dress shirts were there and some elegant tuxedoes of different cut and style. The shoe racks was filled with my shoes and some latest additions of leather shoes of all my size. Size 9. Scarfs, winter clothes, trench coats, belts.

I chuckled.

Setsuna must have had a grand time with these. I know that shopping is her weakness and it shows.

Then I saw a black gown.

Setsuna alright.

The pizza was delivered and we ate our dinner. I watched intently at Michiru as she removed every bit of shitake on her pizza.

" You don't want mushrooms, I can tell." I said.

" Yes. Hate it." She said seriously. She seemed withdrawn.

I took a bite. She came near me and wiped something off.

I was surprised at the gesture.

"Thanks."

She remained silent avoiding my gaze.

She retired to her bedroom and began to play her music.

I went to take a casual peek at the master's bedroom and I was shocked to see the familiar painting on the Kaioh Mansion

--The Merging of the Sea and the Sky

The master bedroom was different. The bed was canopied. Silk overhang the bed. The roof was special. It has the image of the galaxy like the one in my dreams. Looking at it is like looking at the looming sky. The room smelled of roses. As I went on my way to the terrace I beheld a mini-rose garden. So that's where the smell came from. The master's bedroom was different from the entire living quarters. It was a classic. Like a quarter from a royal palace.

I can still hear the magic she was weaving from the other room. It was so sweet yet so sad…searching, longing… It epitomized my feelings. I went to retire to my room as well. As I lulled into unconsciousness knowing that the dreams of tonight would be sweeter.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Sailormoon characters Haruka and Michiru are not mine although I do want to keep them. They are owned by Naoko Takeuchi-sama. Enjoy Reading. Feedbacks would keep me going so read and review. Sorry for the typos and reckless grammar.

Michiru…

I was awakened by the kiss of the blowing winds, touching and caressing my face. I woke up from my deep slumber and remembered that I was in a different place and it was not the home that I was accustomed with. When I regained full consciousness have I realized that I am in my new home. This is the new dwelling Setsuna had arranged for us. I was wearing my negligee and felt the cold shiver of autumn. I surveyed the kitchen for some breakfast and find that the pantry was filled with food of different kinds. I opened the refrigerator and delighted to find cartons of milk and some orange juice. I helped myself with the Orange juice. I remembered that there is a certain someone living on the other side of the wall. Might as well prepare us some breakfast.

I rummaged the cupboard delighted to find that there are various food like an even an exquisite can of caviar. Some eggs, pancake mix and blueberries, strawberries and peach preserves were at hand so might as well prepare some pancakes.

I smiled as I remembered how mother and I would make some pancakes when I was a small child. My mother did not believe that cooking is drudgery. Rather she encouraged me to pursue some culinary classes aside from the training that I got from her. The image of my mother brought a wave of nostalgia. Remembering that they both died in a plane crash, my eyes went watery but I managed to put those tender feelings aside.

After whipping up a hearty breakfast of pancakes stuffed with fruits, I set it on the table and went on my morning rituals at the bathroom. I decided that a soak in the warm tub would be nice.

"Kimochi."

After thirty minutes of soak, as I began reaching for my towel, the door came bursting open.

Haruka…

Sleepiness was literally knocked out of me as I opened the bathroom door. I didn't even think that someone other than me was using the bathroom. I find myself confronted with the lovely contours of Kaioh.

"Gomen!" I exclaimed as I immediately closed the door. I let out a heavy sigh.

Shimatta.

A quick flash of those curves glistening in the water was tantalizing. I chuckled. Who would have thought that they are so wonderfully sculpted from underneath those conservative fuku Mugen Gakkuen students wear. Another wet interlude.

I shook the silly notions from my skull._ Bakemono! Tenoh._

I muttered under my breathe as I went on my way to the kitchen to have my cup of coffee delighted to see that there was brewed coffee in the coffee maker. Luckily there was some pancakes set on the table.

Might as well dig in.

Michiru came out donning a wrapped towel on her torso and head.

" Tenoh-san…next time, please knock." Blood rushed to my cheeks.

" Apology accepted."she said before I can even utter a single word.

" Yummy pancakes by the way." I said flushing her the most seductive smile I can muster.

" arigatou. Now if you're done, you may use the bathroom now. We're going to be late for school." She added before disappearing towards her room.

I finished preparing for about thirty minutes. I was through after a brisk shower, ran a comb trough my hair and brushed my teeth. With a spray of my favorite perfume I was through. I knocked at her door.

" Michiru, you done there?" I asked as I peeked at the slightly ajar door. She was blow-drying her hair.

Oh so that's where she gets that salon perfect curls huh.

" Come here." She said commandingly.

"Sit" she said. I obliged without even thinking. I can't believe that I'm following her like a poodle. She turned the blow dryer towards my head.

" Whoa what's that!" I said violently evading the head of the dryer.

" A blow dryer?" she said matter-of-factly as if talking to a two year old.

" I know what that is!" I said flustered and annoyed.

" Stop complaining. Your hair needs a quick fix." She said professionally.

" The other girls don't seem to mind my hair!" I said stubbornly.

She started to grab a scissor and began nipping to my bangs. Then she blow-dried my hair.

"Okay, all done in a jiffy. You're still alive, nee?" she said mockingly.

" Yeah I guess it's okay." I said running my hands through my bangs while looking at my reflection at her humungous mirror. So that starts our day.

We started Physics class with a new Professor named Eugeal. She could have had cuteness potential but then she keeps on ragging about her latest innovation, Fire Buster which she claimed that she had already patented.

After class we rushed to Crowns Arcade for a bit of unwinding. I removed my necktie and jacket and slung it over my shoulders.

There we find Minako and Usagi aka Odango and Ribbon Girl hanging with their gang. I surveyed the girls were all attractive in their own right, yet not as beautiful as Michiru.

Odango was bickering with a raven-haired priestess girl wearing a TA Academy uniform. Another girl was a towering brunette with lovely jade colored eyes. Another girl was the silent blue-haired genius of Crossroads High.

Doko?

Doko?

Doko!

They exclaimed as Odango and Minako nudged them.

" Kaioh-sama! Where's Haruka-senpai?" Minako asked eagerly. I was surprised that she ignored me.

Michiru chuckled and gestured towards me.

" Onna!" they exclaimed as they stared at my chest.

I realized that they have mistaken me for a man.

" Who said anything about me being a boy?" I said with a sweat drop. Michiru chuckled.

After that we got acquainted at the Ice Cream shop nearby.

" So you attend at Mugen? Why! That's an elite prep school!" Makoto exclaimed.

" Hai" I said cockily. Michiru nodded.

" Sugoi wa!" you must really be talented to have qualified!" Rei said matter-of-factly.

A black haired guy entered the shop. Must be a college guy. Odango flung herself wildly at the man.

" Mamo-chan!" she exclaimed as she clung to the guy like a leech.

We politely took our leave.

They look so nice. So innocent and full of love." Michiru said wistfully as we walked towards my convertible.

"That's useless. We don't have time for silly things at these changing times." I said thinking of the advent that we desire to suppress.

As I looked at her something tugged at my heart strings and regretted what I said for deep in me..I want this nightmare to end and to pursue what I really wanted…her.


	9. Chapter 9

Kiss and Make-Up

The soft breeze wafting from the open window awakened me. It seemed that it was touching, caressing my face like a sweet lover beckoning me into consciousness. I remember that I am now in a different place as I surveyed the ceiling. This is my new home now, and I hope that it be a HOME and not a mere house. A dwelling. But that seemed to be a far cry being that I am living with someone that I have an indifferent relationship with. This is the living arrangement that Setsuna had planned for the both of us. I thought of the other soul on the other side of this apartment. My partner. At least the anger have subsided. An indifference is better than hostility.

Yet I know that I was almost closer to her from that fateful day when the elements have conspired to bring her to me. But the same element has carried her feelings away. I might as well forget it and concentrate on our task at hand. Finding the needed talismans to ensure the safety of this beautiful planet.

I rose from the soft pillows and looked at the time. It's six in the morning. I went on my way to the kitchen to open a carton of orange juice and gulped a glass at once. I tasked myself as the kitchen expert at this house. Obviously the soul at the other side of the wall is still dreaming of fast cars or something similar. If I don't prepare something to eat, she'd be living in instant cup ramen.

I then remembered how my mom and I used to bake in Sea Crest Mansion. She taught me to bake and cook exquisite dishes at such a tender age. She instilled the importance of cooking—that it is a way to bridge gaps and mend differences. Truly it is a way to a person's heart. At first I was reluctant, seeing that it is messy but then my mother compared the magic of cooking for people and made an analogy with the music and paintings…that's when I obliged and grew to love it. At first I didn't believe that a woman could have the culinary talent of a teacup. Living with her for almost a week, I have realized that her talent is boiling water. Might as well prepare us some breakfast.

After whipping up a heart breakfast, I went on my way to the bathroom. I decided to have a soak in the tub. The tub was luxurious with golden fixtures. It was quite large and I was delighted. I double-checked that this time the door is bolted. Wouldn't want to display my bum for people to see. I groaned remembering that wet episode and vowed that it won't happen again. Well, unless it was intentional. (Chuckle)

We had breakfast. Haruka commented that I was such a good cook that she couldn't imagine that a spoiled rich girl like me can do such things. We laughed our way through breakfast.

We also had fun teasing Setsuna on our Physics class earlier this morning. It was so funny. Setsuna trying to equate Physics with shopping.

" Setsuna is realy TRYING." Haruka chuckled as she slung her bag over her shoulders. We were on our way out at the parking lot towards her Mustang. She looked so boyish…and handsome.

"Oh God! It's them!" Haruka groaned and directed my sight to the group of girls ahead.

" Goodness…Michiru? Could I ask for a very huge favor? They are such a pain in the ass..they've been hounding me for days!" Haruka said frantically not knowing if she'd start the engine. Ran or confront. They were so near…

"Forgive me!" she said.

Before I could process what she was apologizing for in advance about…I was

in a full lip-lock with her. She had tilted my chin towards her. We were kissing.

After the few fleeting seconds…we were quiet.

Gee..I wanted to speak but I was left bereft. I didn't know what to do. Somehow I felt a little violated. But what can I do? She apologized in advance. Shall I stretch it?

How could I get mad when my dreams are full of kisses more passionate than these?

Her ears were turning pink. We were silent for a while digesting what had transpired. I guess she was also surprised of what she had resorted to out of sheer desperation. Yes I knew those girls…Yui Mikata and her gang. They were the wild girls of Mugen. Yes. Even nerds have passions too. And the object of their infatuation was no other than F1 Rookie Tenoh. It seemed that seeing their object of admiration in full lip-lock was discouraging so they turned to the different direction.

I was the alibi. The target. Now our platonic connection as an excuse is broken. Now the whole school will believe that we are involved, romantically that is.

" I hope that you know what this means…" I said calmly regaining my usual composure.

"Hai."

We drove off to Crowns.

We decided to have a cup of coffee. She wanted to atone for what she had done so she offered to obey my every whim for the whole week plus she paid for my drink.

"Michiru…gomen." She said as she held my hand.

" It's okay." I said nonchalant avoiding her gaze.

(Silence)

"It's not as if this was the first mistake…" I said. I didn't continue. I knew that she had understood that I was referring to our first kiss on the Sea Crest Mansion.

At the other side of the restaurant we heard the familiar chatter of Usagi Tsukino.

She was with a loquacious girl. They were discussing about kisses. The topic struck us both.

Our eyes met when we heard what they were saying. Haruka had a mini-crush on Usagi so she can't help the chance to be noticed by her so she then spoke:

"So cute to be dreaming of kisses" she said teasingly.

They were shocked to see us at the other side of the booth, partly obscured by plants.

"Haruka! Michiru!" Usagi acknowledged our presence.

"Oh I think it's romantic." I stared at her hard.

"Do you know the history of kisses in world history? The first to kiss in history was between Adam and Eve.During the 16th century in Italy, young couples who kiss out of wedlock will be forced to marry each other. They considered kissing as sacred." I added.

"There are many kinds of kisses. Back of the hand for someone you look up to..Kiss on the palm meant a wish , kiss on the forehead signified friendship." Haruka interjected.

"You really know a lot of things, Haruka." Usagi said with awe.

"Those times were really strict" I added.

"A first kiss, you'd want to cherish it." I said wistfully remembering that rainy day…my first kiss.

" Oh. Gotta go." Haruka looked at her Cartier wrist watch. She was on her way to the racing circuit.

"It's cute to be falling in love.But then we don't have the luxury to be falling in love right now" I said with a hint of bitterness.

"It's dangerous. To be falling in love like that…especially when the Daimons will probably have them as the target." Haruka said seriously.

" Yes. I know. You're right." I said sadly.

After that, we decided to keep watch of the brunette named Unazuki Furuhata. She was the girl with Usagi. We followed her home. We patrolled on their roof-top transformed in our sailor fukus.

We were right when the Daimon Osoji appeared.

" Guided by the new era! Sailor Uranus!"

" likewise, I am Sailor Neptune!"

We followed it as it ran to take the heart crystal away. Unfortunately the moronic creature dropped it to the trash collector's truck. Now we know where we'd be heading….to the dumpster.

Then the nuisance sailor moon appeared on site. She was attacked by Osoji who has suction powers of a vacuum. Then Tuxedo Mask appeared to save her. She used her Moon Spiral heart attack.

" We won't let you have it!" I shouted as I raced her to the heart crystal. It might be the talisman!

Uranus took hold of her. I was confronted by Tuxedo Mask.

" We won't let you have it! This is our duty!" I cried as I fought him.

Luckily I managed to get the crystral

"This is…

…not the talisman.Just a plain heart crystal!" I shouted at Uranus

"What!"

"The girl who dreamed of her first kiss, the bearer of the pure heart…I hope that she's all right. Somehow…I'm glad that it was not the talisman." I said when Uranus and I were alone.

" What are you talking about, Neptune!No matter what..we must have it"

"You're right…because it's our duty."

" Let's go home now…Slave." I said playfully after arriving at the parking lot. I handed her my bags. I made a run for the apartment, laughing.

"Oi. Just for a week!" Haruka exclaimed as she ran after me.


	10. Chapter 10

Wet Interlude By windnskypriestess Chapter Ruka's well-deserved punishment 

Hi guys. Sorry this took so long to update. Believe me the story isn't dead yet.

Just have patience please. Read and review if you want this to continue. Constructive feedbacks would be nice. Flattering ones will make my heart swell and urge me to write more.

(Michiru)

I was sitting complacently in the plush cream sofa in the condominium I share with the other two Senshi and was pondering on the idea of punishing the aforementioned wind senshi. Sure she is the fastest runner I know. She is also the fastest in track in field where I have met her for the first time. (and confirmed that she was my destined or so I thought). A mischievous grin appeared on my lips as I carefully mapped the details of the plan that I intend to forego this coming week with regard to the said punishment that Ruka (my nickname to her) and I have agreed upon.

What was done was not really a fault being that am interested in her and the passionate unintentional kiss was not really new to me being that it haunts me in my dreams whenever my mind takes a break from the premonitions of the Silence. That kiss on the parking lot was actually GP than the ones I usually recall on my dreams.

I'm actually peachier that my usual self and it was the break from my sullenness these past few weeks when Haruka and I were indifferent. It seemed that her so-called "mistake" as we refer to it and I fondly. Now I can have an official escort wherever I go. Call him a lackey if you desire for she is my slave….only if for a week.

Out of the blue Haruka appeared in a motocross racecar suit with badges of sponsor logos splattered all over her. Her hair was tousled in a boyish manner on her face and her suit was caked in mud and grease. I grinned at her my eyes twinkling with the prospect of my upcoming punishment. She stopped dead on her track and smiled like a rabbit caught in a lion's den. She immediately ran to her room and shut the door.

Setsuna arrived all of a sudden with a handful of shopping bags from Calvin Klein and Coco Chanel, Vuitton and Ralph Lauren to name a few. She was flustered from the exertion of lugging the shopping bags up to this floor even though she used the elevator.

"Look what I got you Michiru…" she smiled as she flopped at the sofa rummaging on her load.

" Ohmigosh!" I exclaimed in awe. She brought me bathing suits! How thoughtful. I'm touched that she knew!

She took out a motley assortment of bathing suit. She took out a yellow one with frills and a violet halter type one with a belt. It was really gorgeous.

"Well..wouldn't want you to look drabby when we get to Monaco." She said with a wink. A smiled at the thought of the three of us sauntering in the picturesque beach site.

I recognized that this was all Setsuna's way of compensating for the burden that we carry in our hearts. This shopping spree of hers is merely a diversion. Who can even tell if I would have a chance to return to Monaco? The visions of the Chinmoku loomed at our very existence troubling us even in sleep. The dreams of the Silver Millenium were not a comfort either because despite the sultry nights of romance, there were also visions of the war that ended the dynasty.

"By the way where's the ragamuffin person?" she said. "I saw her rushing in I tried to catch up with her but she was fast." Setsuna added with a wink.

"Oh. She's in her room avoiding me.." I said in sing-song voice.

Setsuna entered her room-the Master's bedroom to put her other merchandise and returned with a gorgeous purple tank top with laced 4 inch high stiletto heels. She looked ravishing.

" You look fabulous!" I cried as she made a cat-walk towards me, modeling her outfit.

" She's in the shower..the ragamuffin girl." She winked.

" She's avoiding me because of the punishment." I said.

"Oh..what happened anyway with you guys?" she said as she raided the freezer for some ice cream. She lugged the gallons of ice cream out and began scooping.

"Well…you see…the women population were bugging her so she kissed me so that they would get the idea that she's not available." I said flatly like a reporter.

"Interesting yet not so surprising that she'll do that. Even in the Silver Millenium that was one of her woes. Always being chased by the female population" Setsuna said wistful.

"You remember that!" I said surprised.

"Yes. I'm surprised that I have better reception of the past unlike the two of you…anyway, had the memories flooding back to me when I was three. Anyway, Uranus was so funny back then. She lost her sense of humor somehow." Setsuna trailed on with a thoughtful look in her garnet eyes as she said it.

" really! I think that she still has it..more quirky anyway." I said at the same time Haruka rushed out of her room freshly bathed and refreshed.

" Guess what. I won." She said as she took her cup of ice cream. She swallowed a spoonful. Another reason for her bank account and ego to swell.

"Congratulations, dear." Setsuna said as she leaned comfortably in the sofa beside me. "Ouch my feet hurt." She muttered.

"Sure they will when you keep on torturing them with that killer shoes of yours." Haruka said bluntly pertaining to the aforementioned 4-inch stiletto.

"Dearie…you should have more style." Setsuna said in her sophisticated voice.

"Anyway..you scored well in my pop quiz. Perfect score." She winked at Haruka.

"Really!" she said with a huge grin plastered in her face.

Oh. So not all blondes are dumb.

"Are you busy today?" I said all of a sudden.

" Not really." She said.

"I'm going swimming in the basement. Escort me."

"Uh—okay." She replied.

(Haruka)

Michiru was looking beautiful in her Aphrodite-looking purple bathing suit.

Contrary to her thinking that escorting her is a pain for me, this is far from being a punishment. Contrary to the intended purpose, this is a reward. I settled on the poolside and removed my shoes.

She started doing her laps. I pretended that I was sleeping with my eyes shut but I was really eyeing her as she swam gracefully. She was surely fast. Finished a 100 m lap in 8s. I surveyed her as she swam. Truly water was her element. She was gliding like a mermaid. Unlike other swimmers, she was not breathing as frequently as other swimmers do. As I speak she just returned for her 8th lap. Her stamina was amazing.

Then she stopped. Head down in the water. It has been 2 minutes since she last took her breathe. She looked dead or unconscious lolling in the water. My heart raced. I jumped out of my seat and swam to the water.

"Michiru!" I cried as we emerged from the water. I laid her gently at the pool side. I held on her tightly. I was so worried my eyes were watery. I immediately performed CPR.

When our lips met…she seemed to move. I then felt her hands drape around my neck. I then realized that this is not CPR. Her eyes were closed and I was not blowing air into her mouth but I was kissing her. The good part is that she's kissing me back. There was urgency. Memories flooded me like a forwarded tape. Flashes of roses…of the blue planet earth looming above. The endless galaxy, the stars clearer than what was seen on earth's perspective. Visions of a room with pillars…Castle Miranda…a bed of roses…sweet lips meeting mine as I felt the softness of the grass behind my lover's body. I broke out from my trance all dazed as I began to feel the coldness of the water drenching my white button down shirt.

I could hear her moan as she held me. I could feel her damp hair as I held her close.

Then I stopped. I opened my eyes. Her eyes were still closed. I sat up. She looked so beautiful. She was radiant. Then she opened them.


	11. Chapter 11

Hi guys! Thanks for the reviews. It was so nice to be repayed by such feedbacks.

Your reviews is an inspiration for me to resurrect the dead fic back to life. Any suggestions and comments are graciously accepted. Pls. read and review.Ciao

Oh.by the way..pls. check on my newest project Cosmic Connections. Ciao!

Wet Interlude Chapter 11 You can run but you can't hide

**By windnskypriestess**

**MICHIRU**

**I was merely floating by the pool because I was tired. I felt that a cramp would ensue if I go on. I was floating head down in the aquatic medium and steadied myself. I felt much at peace whenever I am in my element. I began to concentrate on the feel of the buoyancy of the water lolling me gently, cooling my face. I can already feel my anxieties melt away.**

**My serenity was distorted by a heavy splash. How rude. **

**Before I realized what was happening. Haruka was swimming and taking me to the poolside over my half-closed eyes. I decided to see what she was doing. **

**As I felt pressure on my chest, I immediately realized what she was trying to do. She's trying to save me believing that I had drowned. I was curious. So I lay still pretending to be unconscious and still. Then I felt soft lips on mine. She is now doing CPR. My entire tirade was blown by the wind as I mindlessly gave myself away as I responded to her lips. She stopped the blowing and began kissing me back. I wrapped my arms around her neck, feeling her wet nape and her soft skin. The sensation was electrifying. I felt a great jolt through my consciousness as memories flooded it.**

**A familiar castle, pillars of the finest marbles wrapped in vines of flowers. As I was running and laughing at the same time searching for someone behind me, trying to hide in a whimsical hide-and-seek. I bumped into someone as I faced front. Someone cornered me. It was she. With her flaxen blonde hair up to her shoulders framing her face almost platinum against the moon lit night. She fixed her emerald-gaze upon me tenderly. She looked ethereal with her cream colored shirt half-open with her cream suit of arms glistening in the light. I could feel my long hair swaying in the breeze. What was so beautiful was the smell of the roses…I see the petals fall gently as it settled in the ground. A single tear drop fell bursting into millions of shards like a mirror as we held hands.**

**I was then jolted to the present and to the reality of me kissing her. She was kissing me back with urgency. Then she stopped. Removed from the ephemeral spell. I opened my eyes.**

" **I was so worried!" she cried out as she cradled me in her hands. Her voice was faltering as she spoke revealing a vulnerability that was not there before. **

" **I was merely floating….trying to explore my world." **

**She tried to wipe the tears off her face.**

"**You mean you were not really drowning?" she exclaimed.**

"**Uh..no.." I silently replied embarrassed with my admission.**

"**You got me worried." She said trying to drown her tenderness of her actions with a casual timbre.**

**I was a bit disappointed. **

"**Gomen" I said as I began to stand up. She helped me up. We marched towards the elevator with my bathrobe draped around me. She was dripping wet, her clothes betraying her as it revealed her beautiful silhoutte. She avoided my gaze that was transfixed upon her. My cheeks were flaming despite the cold.**

**I was still in shock from the contact. Neither one of us were speaking. Each avoided the other's stare as if the eyes can betray what was inside. **

" **You too are wet. I thought that only Michiru was swimming." Setsuna exclaimed behind the kitchen counter as she was stirring a concoction. Neither of us replied. It was rhetorical anyway. We felt like two kids caught playing with matches.**

" **So..Ruka-chan, you decided to take the plunge." Setsuna snickered as she was stirring her eyes on the boiling pot.**

"**Not really." She replied flatly dismissing the topic. I could feel Setsuna's eyes linger on us.**

**I entered my room. I didn't know the gravity of what I had done. I don't even know how to react. I great heaviness settled in my heart. It wasn't intentional. I did not will her to save me. **

**Yet I loved it.**

**The fact cannot be denied. How many times have I embarrassed myself by giving me emotions away?**

**I don't know if she is mad at me for playing her. I don't know why she kissed me back. Was it an impulse or was it because of the adrenalin getting the better out of her?**

**HARUKA**

**I entered my room. I gazed at the bathroom mirror and felt for my cheeks. It was warm. I have not felt this for a very long time. I toweled my hair and got changed. I recalled the flurry of images of the Silver Millennium that manifested itself upon our contact. I sighed as I sunk into the comfort of my sheets. It seems that all my effort of running away from my destiny seemed futile. I…I love her. It is the kind of love that transcends time and space and lifetimes. I remember the significant things that proved that she was the only person that can make me whole and that is definite. **

**The problem is…**

**..will she love me back in this lifetime?**

**MICHIRU**

**I woke up early in the morning. As the seen seeped its way on the silk curtains…the soft wind caressing my face and bringing me into consciousness, I recalled the incidents of yesterday.**

**There were no dreams of the Reckoning or the amorous nights in Silver Millennium. My sleep was as peaceful as it could be. I immediately went to the kitchen for a cup of coffee. **

**I knocked at the door of the Master's bedroom and discovered upon opening it that Setsuna had already left. **

**I decided to whip up some breakfast and ate alone. I decided not to wake her up. It's already 9:30 am and we're late. **

**The door opened and she came out looking sleepy and tired.**

"**G'morning" I said with my arms leaning against the granite kitchen counter. " Coffee?"**

"**Oh. Yes. Thanks…where's Setsuna?" she looked around as she took a big bite of crepe.**

"**She's already out. We're late. We overslept." I replied.**

" **why didn't you go to school?" she asked.**

" **I don't wanna go without a driver." I said and winked at her.**

**She smiled then chuckled. That was so amazing. The smile was intended for me. **

"**Uhmmm…I intend to practice my violin on stage this afternoon." I said. That meant that I'll be asking her to drive me and she'll join me…like a chaperone which is her job nowadays due to said punishment contract thing.**

" **She nodded." That was surprising. No sign of retaliation but of total submission. **

**She decided to use the motorcycle. **

"**Ms. Kaioh…Mr. Tennoh…" professor kaorinite addressed us icily with her arms crossed in her chest.**

"…**even brilliant students such as yourselves are not excused on the accounts of being late."**

**The whole class murmured. All eyes were focused on us. After the admonition, we settled ourselves on our seat. During recess, I was silently doing my business on a garden bench when I heard whispers.**

"**Oh..Mikaru…you won't believe what I've found out. Your dream guy is living with Kaioh." One girl said.**

"**The slut!" A redhead added.**

**A guy from the group approached me. **

"**Ms. kaioh..care to grace my bed tonight? I suppose Tennoh wouldn't mind." I wanted to punch him in the face yet I resisted the urge. I gripped my pencil tightly. His buddies snickered. Some whistled.**

**I immediately saw Haruka striding purposefully towards us. His green eyes turning to shades of gray. He loomed taller than the arrogant guy. He clutched his collar and raised him in midair. The others turned a respectable distance away in surprise. He threw him back.**

" **One word from you again and I'll break your scrawny neck and mar your arrogant face. You hear me! Don't mess with my girlfriend!" the guys ran.**

**I noticed that a considerable number of onlookers were around us. Even the group of girls badmouthing me stared in surprise. **

"**Come on Michi." She said aloud as she held my hand as we walked away. I was dumbfounded.**

"**Silence is approaching." I said as I played my violin at the stage at a public park near Juuban district. It was far from Mugen so it was a better place where we can go around unrecognized.**

**Haruka was tossing a lemon. She does weird things when she's anxious.**

"**we've got to find the bearer of the talismans…in order to summon the Messiah." She said. She seemed to be in a foul mood. Pretty grumpy because of the drama earlier.**

**There was a rustle. I ignored it and continued playing. Haruka was alarmed and discovered a person. It was a bunny. It was Usagi Tsukino grinning childishly behind the bushes blushing furiously her hand behind her head. Apparently she was attracted to the music.**

"**Sugoi!" I heard her say as she was sitting beside Haruka.**

**Haruka's mood turned a few notches up. Was it because of Usagi? Or was he beaming because I am being admired by Usagi? He tossed the lemon at me. I tossed it with my violin as I danced merrily my music becoming livelier. I danced in circles with eyes closed, reveling on the music. My sullen music turned to a merry one. Performer that I am.**

**She was captivated, her eyes shining in admiration.**

"**Sugoi! You're a violinist!"**

"**She is a CONCERT musician. People pay to hear her play." She blurted proudly.**

**Usagi clasped her hands in delight. I wish I can play like you do!"**

"**I need some fresh air. I'm driving around for a while. Jaa." She said as she waved casually good-bye. **

**Usagi went with me to my next stop which is the Museum. As we walked around the halls she began chatting.**

"**Can you teach me how to play?" she said her innocent baby blue eyes shining. She looks like a cherub with her rosy cheeks and golden blonde hair.**

" **Well..yes." I said.**

**A man of twenty-five years approached us. He seemed to be a college student. We shook hands.**

"**Ms. kaioh! By fates who would have thought that I'd finally see you personally! I was just admiring your work! You're so young." He exclaimed.**

"**Arigatou." I bowed.**

**As we walked away from the man.**

"**You're so lady-like and sophisticated!" usagi looked at me with eyes shining.**

**We went to meet Haruka at the café where we usually hang out.**

**She treated her with a chocolate sundae. Make that 4 chocolate sundae. Before we knew it, Usagi was baring her emotions and babbling in front of us. She was weeping as she said some personal things.**

"**I'm mad at my friends. They told me that I was fickle minded and I have problems with committing myself and a very limited attention span. They refused to tutor me anymore." She bawled. Chocolate was gracing her cheeks but she seemed unaware. **

**At this day, Haruka was beaming at her. **

"**There, there. Don't be sad..I can help you." I said concerned at the poor thing. Haruka stared at her intently.**

" **At least you don't have problems with sophistication. You can have any person you want because you're so beautiful and talented. I have no talents…no refinement." Usagi added.**

**I handed her my handkerchief and gave her two tickets for my upcoming violin concert. She was happy as she left.**

**At my recital, I decided to dress extra special. Haruka looked adorable on her cream tuxedo and I was glad that she came out of her own accord. **

"**Zip me up." I said…"Slave…" I slurred seductively. She chuckled.**

**She decided to take me in her cream Chevrolet.**

**We entered the music hall. We had reserved seats.**

"**Too bad Setsuna can't come." Haruka said.**

**The concert went smoothly until a Daimon appeared and ravaged the area. We transformed and fought the Daimon. The Inner Senshi questioned our mission yet we decided to keep our mission to ourselves.**

"**Oh there they are. They look so cute!" haruka said as she peeped in her binoculars.**

**I saw them. Usagi and her friends and her boyfriend.**

"**It's so nice to be so young and be so in love…." I said wistfully.**

"**You're talking like an old maid. You're not old yet you know." Haruka looked at me fondly…or so I thought. Then we laughed.**

**I felt warm in my insides. It is the feeling you get when you are touched. **

"**Yes. It is so fun to be in love with you..Haruka."**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:Rainy Days**

**HARUKA**

It was the third day. So far I have been happy with the way everything is turning up. I woke up with Michiru already nestled in the kitchen counter, her hair draped over her shoulders. I checked her out. Damn. She's so pretty even in the crack of dawn. Sometimes it is so unnerving. She's pretty without make-up and that is saying something since I am used to seeing pretty faces.

**Maybe if she wasn't such a genius, she'd be in a more glamorous job that would require her to just be her pretty self with her elite circle of musical admirers rather than be a slave of rigorous senshi training and the mission.**

**Her back was at me. She was wearing a peach silk evening gown flowing up to her feet. She seemed immersed in deep thoughts that she hardly felt my presence.**

"**Hey." I said touching her shoulder.**

"**Oh. I was spacing out, wasn't I? I had another horrible nightmare." She said her tone melancholic.**

"**Oh. Me too." I answered. I checked the watch. It's 5:30 in the morning.**

"**I'm going out for a jog. You know, to shake the horrible thoughts off my head."**

**She nodded.**

**I then headed out. I jogged for what seemed like hours. I could feel the early morning dew evaporate as the darkness and cold of the morning dissipated to be replaced by the wonderful warmth of morning sunlight. I could smell the sweet scent of the grass being carried by the morning breeze. I passed through the park at Juuban and watched at the swirl of colors of flowers pass by in my frenzied running. I slowed down for a while to observe the people around me and noticed that a group of girls in their jogging attires waved at me frantically. I wondered who they were. Are they fans from the track or one of the anonymous girls from Mugen gakuen? Who knows? I smiled anyway and waved back. I nodded in acknowledgement as some passersby smiled at me as others giggled.**

**The day was surely an ordinary day yet it was beautiful. Before I met Michiru, the only thing that mattered to me was speed. To escape and be distant from everyone. I used to run without reason, merely searching for someone or something to keep me whole. But now I feel so different. I am feel almost lightheaded with euphoria. I realized that this world is a beautiful place. I am reminded of how important my destiny is…in saving the world. In finding the talisman.**

**Even if I run with all these beauty around me, a dreary thought loomed at the back of my head. I clenched my fist. I don't want this lifetime to end. Especially now that my life is starting to look up…My career as a rookie F1 racer promising, and of course..her. Even if I were still unsure if this is just mere infatuation, even if eventually she'd refuse to accept my love. I'd still love her all the same. I'm just unsure if destiny is reason enough to keep us together.**

**I am afraid that even if the talismans could only be achieved through the death of three innocent individuals with a pure heart, I am still willing to pursue the mission. Even if it gets my hands tainted. I am not so pure anyway. I am already jaded.**

**Upon my return, Michiru was already dressed up. The rain started to pour heavily. I watched as the sky wept, as if it understood the great sorrow and burden that is weighing down on my heart.**

**The phone rang. **

"**Setsuna called. Classes are cancelled. There's a terrible storm coming."**

**It is surprising how the weather changed so drastically.**

**She stared at the glass window peering at the city below. She shuddered.**

"**I can feel the ocean roaring. Darkness is brewing. The enemy is taking over. The Daimons are getting stronger."**

"**Yes." I answered as I came beside her. She took my hands.**

"**I love your hands." She whispered out of the blue.**

"**Naze?"**

"**I just do."**

"**Promise me..whatever happens in this mission, even if one of us dies in battle, we must continue." She said then she let go. I regretted loosing her hands. She didn't even wait for my reply. I was left bereft anyway.**

**She entered her room. I remained there transfixed on the spot immersed on countless thoughts. I was tired. I lay on the sofa…**

**MICHIRU**

**When I returned she was already asleep on the sofa. She must be exhausted. I smiled as I stared intently in her still form. She looked so peaceful, so androgynous yet still beautiful, ethereal and childlike. **

**I caressed her face gently careful not to wake her up.**

**I decided to swim for a while. I decided to wear my yellow frilly bathing suit and tied my hair in a yellow ponytail. I swam for what seemed like an eternity gliding in the cold water, feeling the water envelope me, reviving my spirits.**

**As I glided peacefully I was surprised to see a water nymph glide behind me. As her blue hair emerged I realized that it was no other than the renowned genius Mizuno Ami…Juuban Jr. High's best. I wondered why the girl didn't attend Mugen gakuen, our school. I have heard that she's a great swimmer as well. I was a bit intimidated.**

" **You seemed to belong with the water. I see it in your past life."**

**She was startled at the uttered words.**

"**Let's race." I said.**

**She relented and we began as I heard a familiar voice say "go".**

**I swam furiously denying any doubts of defeat. I glanced at her. She's fast! But she seemed hesitant. She was not giving her all! I was indignant by that show. Furious even! How dare she!**

"**Tie!" she exclaimed as she gasped for air at the end of our freestyle lap. As we emerged at the poolside she offered me a handshake. I refused.**

**I hated her. She held back! I was fuming as I glared at her. My silence was enough to show how disappointed and indignant I was.**

"**That was not your best. You held back." I blurted out trying to contain myself.**

"**Gomen…" she faltered as she uttered the words. I could see tears glisten in her ocean blue eyes as she ran.**

**I was stupefied.**

"**You shouldn't have done that." Haruka's voice echoed from above. She was lounging at the diving board looming above me.**

**She came down and draped a towel at my shoulders. I was touched by the simplicity and sincerity of the gesture.**

" **She was offended. You made her cry. You knew that it is within her nature to be that way. She doesn't want to disappoint you so she held back."**

**I was silent. Yes. I was wrong. The poor thing. Now I feel awful for lashing out on her like that. I stared at the green orbs. She was understanding and non-judgemental.**

**I still felt rotten as I took a shower upstairs. When I came to the living room, I smell something good wafting from the kitchen. It was Haruka preparing some coco. She was wearing Setsuna's frilly apron. She looked adorable.**

"**Lemme pour you one."**

"**Arigatou." I smiled as I reached for the steamy mug. I felt a certain warmth in my heart and its not due to the coco that's for sure. I felt my insides turn into knots.**

**I sat in front of the window as I watched the raindrops fall and slide on the window pane. I felt something warm envelope me. It was a cashmere scarf.**

**As I slept in the night, I still have the scarf draped around me. I felt for its softness and warmth against my cheeks. I smelled its scent. A nice fragrance of her perfume intermingled with her scent. I was lulled into slumber imagining that it was her. **


	13. Chapter 14

When Jupiter and Uranus Collides

By windnskypriestess 

HARUKA

It was a very cold day even though the clear skies dictates otherwise. I have woken up shaken by my dismal thoughts..nightmares of the Silence hovered over me like a huge cloud, swallowing all my happiness…sucking all the life out of me. I broke out in a cold sweat, shuddering at the horrible premonitions looming incessantly at the back of my head. I faced the showers..staring at my bewildered expression, panting. I felt my insides turning and twisting…I can feel my heart ready to explode out of my chest out of sheer fear. For today, not only did the destruction and remains of this destroyed world appeared in my head but the cold, sinister smile of a shadow..the goddess of destruction with the Glaive of destruction, slicing the life out of me. Immersed in my thoughts, the door of the bathroom opened. Michiru appeared still in her silk nightshirt, her hair carelessly flowing over her shoulders with a thoughtful expression on her visage as she came towards me. She touched my bent form and already I suddenly felt a rush of warm comfort. There were no words..just actions and it said everything. It is as if we could communicate by simply staring at each other.

I took a brief shower and waved her good bye. As I rushed out, Setsuna was at the living room having coffee with Michiru, too much absorbed with what she was telling Michiru. She noticed me and nodded in acknowledgement. I nodded back in response as I took my leave. As I rushed out I wrapped my silk scarf around my neck and revved the engine of my motorcycle to whatever roads will take me.

I drove as fast as I could, wishing that the sound of the motorbike would somehow muffle the dismal thoughts out of me. I drived for hours not realizing that I am already in the outskirts of Meguru, a small coastline South of Juuban. I stared and marveled at the wonderful ocean and skies looming over me. The endless skies and oceans beckoning me to reunite with them. Their silent whispers almost reminded me that there are forces in this planet stronger than the evil that awaits. I looked at my watch and decided that it was time to go back.

I immediately rushed back, mounting on top speed as I began my way towards home. I passed the swirls of humanity rushing towards home, unaware of the real gravity of the world that they call home. It is afternoon anyway. Before I knew it, I reflexively came to halt as a high school girl came prancing out of nowhere. Another figure appeared, tall and swift.

The tires screeched as I tried to stop the momentum of the abrupt halt. My heart raced and I broke out in a cold sweat as the two figures curled up underneath me. My initial reaction was "Baka!"

But as I saw that there was someone I have injured, I immediately rushed with worry at the two anonymous figures at hand.

She looked up, beautiful emerald green orbs. At first glance I thought that I was hallucinating, for I have mistaken her for a wood nymph. I removed my helmet and kneeled before her, helping her up.

"Are you okay, miss!" I cried as I inspected her, holding her arms up. I realized that it was one of Usagi's friends. I realized that I almost ran over Usagi. My heart was still thudding wildly against my chest.

I gasped as I saw that I have hurt her. I felt so ashamed and remorseful that I could be so careless and mindless.

"Gomen nasai…I…I am so mindless..I was immersed in my thoughts…." I mumbled. I tried to place who she was.

Makoto.

Usagi was quiet. She was also worried.

"Haruka!" she cried out.

I immediately took my scarf off my neck, wrapping her injured hand gently as I inspected it. I breathe a sign of relief that she did not fracture anything.

"t's okay..I'm alright. It's just a scratch." She whispered. She has a different voice unlike the others..it was deep yet feminine.

" Gomen…." I said. As I made sure that everything was okay between all of us…I decided to go home.

As I droved away I didn't know what has gotten into me for I blew her a kiss….as they waved good bye.

MICHIRU

Setsuna came this morning to inform us about the advancements of the enemy. It seemed that the whole faculty of our school was with the Witches 5. She had a good jump-start upon her admittance as one of the faculty. We knew that it was really eerie that our enemy is more cunning than usual. It is really difficult to pretend that everything is okay in school especially when you know that you are in the HQ of the enemy.

I was a bit worried that Haruka takes her long drives frequently these past few days. I was worried when I saw her this morning but I am also deeply aware that her reactions are only normal. She needs the long drives to keep her sanity. It is the same with me. I use my art as a form of escape from the impending reality that we have to prevent.

I decided to paint today at the Shinohana park. I called on a chauffeur to take me there.

I wore my yellow sundress beneath a lavender cashmere sweater.

I sat for a while, reveling at the beauty of autumn. The colors were so vibrant. It was cold and a bit windy but I didn't mind the wind against my face. My hair was held firmly in a braid to keep it from distracting me in my work.

Inspiration suddenly swept over me as I sat there silently. Before I started on my painting, I breathe the fragrant air.

I raised my head up and began to see my muse forming above me. The sun was shining so golden and beautiful. The sky was ethereal blue with a slight touch of periwinkle and pink. The scent of the grass emanated from the place.

I began to sketch a figure. I started with the base of the nape…then the shoulders lithe and strong looking. I decided to use sun-kissed color for the skin. After that I proceeded with the garb of my muse. I somehow wanted the figure to soar…float….so I draped it in gossamer and silk…light blue like the sky. I started to be amused as I mixed the colors in my tray. I wanted the garb to look translucent so I added whites. I blended the colors trying to capture the exact tinge and consistency of the fabric.

I then began with the hair…what color should my air goddess be? Red? Auburn? Yes…..pale yellow…as if the sun is shining upon her. What angle should I tilt her head? It should be looking up…as carefree as the wind…facing the sun, basking in its glow. I started to smile as I got to the face. I inspected at my handiwork, not heeding the sweat sticking on me. She looked as if she is feeling the wind in her cheeks. I was happy with the result. Her figure floated in the endless blue of the sky…Long lashes…perfect symmetrical nose..perfect proportion…chiseled features…perfectly arched eyebrows. I decided to make her hair short and untamed…it seemed that a long hair would make her captive. I wanted her to look free. I stared at my work. She looked androgynous yet it is evident that she is female.

It was Haruka.

HARUKA

"Hey." I said as I touched her shoulders.

She gasped a bit. Trying to hide the canvas with her slender figure.

" What's that?" I said suddenly curious. What artwork could she possibly do that she would be ashamed off? She's a very talented artist. Her work is displayed in galleries.

People pay a lot for her work.

"Nothing." She flashed me a smile.

" That's not NOTHING. Come on..Lemme see." I said playfully.

I was almost touching her. Damn she looks pretty in anything. I could almost smell her. She smells so wonderful. Sweaty yet wonderful.

"Oh come on Michie…"

"No!" she said suddenly flustered.

But she was too late..I saw what it was. It was ME.

In a revealing transparent dress?

My eyebrows raised.

"Oh so that's what it is!" I said like a scientist who discovered something.

She blushed a few shades of crimson. She looks like she's going to cry from the effort of stopping me.

" It's really beautiful." I said.

"It is?" she asked unsure.

Of course. It is really a likeness. Although I can't imagine myself wearing a dress like THAT." I pointed at the painting.

She was silent. I laughed. She laughed as well.

"Oh…Ruka…it's not transparent, you know." She said in a serious tone..then she smiled.

"Oh come on..let's wait for it to dry. I'll take you home in my motorbike." I said as I dragged her to the coffee shop across the street.

As we entered the isolated coffee shop, I was so happy. I didn't know this feeling. Like my insides are being tickled in a good way. It is so nice to be with a person who can understand the same experiences that you go true.

We ordered some coffee and cake. She ordered Tiramisu…I ordered a Blueberry Cheesecake. I'm in heaven.

" I had a sort of accident today. Almost ran over Koneko…luckily her friend helped her. The tall brunette." I said.

"Really. Was she hurt!" she exclaimed worried.

"Not really. It was a scratch. I checked her and she was alright. I wouldn't be smiling if she is hurt you know." I said defensively.

"That's not what I meant." She said apologetically.

"..Besides…you could have been hurt, too." She added.

MICHIRU

Setsuna called the later in the evening to inform us that Makoto maybe the next target.

We decided to see her the next day after school.

" Wanna drive with us?" Haruka said as we passed Makoto—the target of the enemy.

She blushed crimson. I chuckled silently. Haruka really has gotten into her. I suddenly wondered if she leans THAT way. She was with her friend Usagi.

"Usagi…could I borrow your friend for a while?"

Usagi looked hesitant as if she knew something. I for one know Haruka's motive.

"Why? Can't girls drive together?" haruka cajoled.

Makoto relented.

"Wow you could drive. How old are you guys anyway?" she asked.

" I'm Michiru Kaioh tenth grade. I'm in the same class as her." I answered.

Haruka grinned flirtatiously looking back.

"Aren't you too young to have a license or something?" makoto asked curious at the backseat.

"Ehehe….I….I got mine in the U.S." Haruka answered caught off guard by the barrage of questions.

"So she says…" I said winking at Makoto.

"Makoto…I want to be better friends with you." Haruka said in a serious tone.

Makoto blushed again. I noticed that she is pretty. "..and your earrings really suit you."

She added flirtatiously.

We hang around the coastline. I loved the smell of the ocean. Makoto excused herself for a while and left Haruka and I alone.

"Michiru…I am sure that she has the talisman. She radiates this energy that I couldn't place." Haruka said as she leaned at the railing, staring at the distance.

" She's really a good person. But we must get it at all cost. A cost of one life is unrivaled by the cost of many…of this world." I replied.

She waved at us as she talked over her cellphone. Suddenly the Daimon arrived. We could not transform so we let the monster attack us. As planned it threw us off sight.

It extracted her heart crystal. We watched transformed in our Sailor fuku from a distance. We cringed as the crystal emerged. We grabbed it. It was not a talisman but a simple heart crystal. We were a bit relieved. Suddenly Sailor Moon appeared and defeated the enemy and returned the crystal to its bearer.

Sailor Jupiter appeared out of nowhere. Glaring madly at us.

"You look like thieves with no honor! How could you let the Daimon hurt Haruka and Michiru!" she attacked Haruka. Haruka defeated her in hand to hand combat easily. We ran. We can waste our time with a silly brawl with the Inners. They think that we are heartless. They are not aware that we are saving them from the burden of carrying our load…our mission.

"You shouldn't have fought her." I admonished Haruka as we ran. We immediately returned to the hidden bushes just in case Makoto seeks for us.

"She's a great fughter." She said as we ran.

We pretended to be hurt. Haruka was injured in the hand by Jupiter. Makoto rushed towards us all worried. When she saw Haruka's wound, she wrapped it in a scarf. She embraced her tightly. We were caught of guard by the gesture.

We sent her home.

" I was glad that it was not her." She said in a hushed whisper.

" Yes. Me too."


	14. notes again

Hi guys. Am sorry about the abrupt ending of the recently uploaded chapter. It was a bit of an impromptu and I am rushing on some things. Also, I kinda sticked to the plot on that particular chapter a bit on Makoto but the H and M scenes are truly mine which is the really important thing in the story. Actually I am finished with the draft of the "Dating Contest Chapter with Umino and Naru" and I am polishing it for you guys.

Come on…gimme reviews…a motivation or something to keep me going(ehehe)

Still busy with my internship. Tormenting really.Ciao! Hope you like it though.

Disclaimer:Don't own Sailor Moon characters.)

Lemme know what you think!


	15. Chapter 15

The Contest 

**By windnskypriestess**

HARUKA

The image of the painting that I saw yesterday was still lingering in my head. The delicate stroke of her paintbrush depicted the artist's love for her craft. I am really moved by the fact that she painted me. At first I thought that it was a joke, that she is mocking me. But as I stared upon the picture last night while she was asleep. As I stared at it I could feel something that is deeper from what I have felt before. It's like magic not of this mortal galaxy…and I know that I have felt it in my other lifetime.

I could see visions of all the sailor soldiers in times of peace. Those nights were full of laughter and clinks of champagne glasses and merrymaking. It is a time apart from the usual heat of battle. It is the time where sailor senshis can sit back and relax. Enjoy life and the pleasures of being in the elite society of the Silver Millennium.

In my dream I was astride a white stallion so pure, and strong, every sinew of its muscles defined in its lithe body…and we were flying…flying in the fields. I don't know what place it is but I am sure that it was not of this Earth. I see the Inners and Outers together in a sort of afternoon tea party, garbed in diaphanous robes of pale silk of varying shades, with embellishments of gems of their respective planetary stones.

Flowers were at bloom and the atmosphere was filled with its wondrous scent.

Before I left Michiru's room I gazed at her for what seemed like hours, listening to her breathing, looking at her face so sweet and delicate basking in the light of the moon.I stared at her intently, meaning to kiss her but I retaliated, in fear of pushing things too far. As we have mentioned before in our previous conversations..we do not have the luxury to be falling in love right now.

We resumed our normal day-to-day activities; I was silent for the whole day that a lot of people were checking out on me to see if I was okay. I was silent because I have this overwhelming feeling in my chest that can't get away. It's like a dam, willing to get free but confined. I was relieved that the people who have bothered us before have retaliated. The fact that we were living together under one roof is now yesterday's news.

I think that they are just jealous that we could have all the freedom and luxury we want with no one controlling our every move. Oh! If only they knew the weight that we have to drag on our hearts everyday. Still we keep our silence…it is a matter they even they who have superior intellects can never decipher.

As I was driving Michiru pointed to the new park in the Shingumi District.

I could feel a strange aura emanating from the place. She stared at me…her eye contact almost mouthed:

"Can you feel the presence?"

"Yes, I do. We should not let them have the talisman. I won't have it!" I replied silently, clenching my fist.

"We'll keep our eyes focused at this place. I could feel the next Daimon attack brewing."

The next day, I was surprised that I found what seemed to be an anonymous note inserted in my locker. It was after my track and field competition that I have won breezily.

It read:

Seek me out at the park this afternoon. I'll be waiting. Dress your best.

Michiru

At that my eyebrows was raised in amusement as I toweled my hair. Dress your best?

What was the rendezvous note for? I have to admit that it was a bit intriguing. Matte. Is this an actual DATE! I almost jumped with joy. Good thing no one was around to see me. I was grinning from ear to ear.

On second thought, it may just be related to the mission. My elated spirits dampened at the idea. But we have a communicator with that! I tried to use it but to no avail. It was closed. Shimatta. Is this a ploy of the enemy?

But if this is a truly a date..I'm already feeling so ecstatic. I immediately rushed at horrendous speed at our condo to get dressed. Surely another racing record plus all the obstructions of humanity and stoplights to get in my way is a big feat. It is amusing that the police did not take notice or that I am too fast for them to catch up.

I decided to believe the former idea that this is a date. I think the enemy wouldn't add: "dress your best." I'm keeping my fingers crossed.

This time dressing up had been a joy. I mean, it's my first date in ages. I haven't had a serious date for ages ever since I met Michiru. Well…and the fact that it is Michiru I am dating is the best notion of it all. I took a brisk shower, conditioned my hair, and dressed in one of Setsuna's prescribed outfits. I dressed in my Armani midnight blue silk dress shirt, khaki pants. I wore my Vuitton loafers and my special gold chain necklace which was an heirloom from my mom. Over it I wore my Gucci trench coat. With a spray of my custom-made scent I took my leave.

To top it off I decided to use my blue Porsche convertible. I rushed to the said park and immediately saw Michiru sitting complacently in the park bench all dressed up and elegant that she immediately stood out in the crowd. She was dressed in a short and rather fit wrap-around lavender suit. She was wearing pearl earrings and her amazing aquamarine curls are held up in a headband. All the guys were drooling over her as they passed by, nudging each other looking at her. She was rummaging something in her mini-bag and was unaware of the attention that she's getting.

"Michiru." I called.

"Oh hey you came!" she beamed me her pearly white smile. I suddenly felt something weird like my head is in the gutter. The place is more crowded than usual. Couples came rushing as by. There are a lot of people rushing to the center stage of the park where the heart monument is situated.

"As a finale for your PUNISHMENT…." She started.

Punishment? A reward more like! I snickered silently to myself. I was grinning.

"..I'm obliging you to enter alongside me in this contest." She started to flash this naughty Michiru-ish smile of evil.

"A what!" I exclaimed my eyes practically bulging out of their sockets.

"Oh no we won't." I said emphatically with my arms crossed over my chest. This is the first time I am refusing and stepping on the line between the possible and the impossible.

"yes we are." She said in her sing-song voice.

"Oh come on! This is so…" I cringed searching for the right words. "..so not like you…so not like US!" I finished lamely. I then blushed crimson with what she might give meaning to the word "US" which I have blurted out.

"Yes we are." She continued stubbornly still unmoved by my defiance.

"Oh?"

" It is your FINAL punishment. We have agreed upon this. Don't you respect me at all?" she said her tone changing. She seemed serious.

"So…you mean you can do everything to me…like publicly kissing me in school without a regard for my feelings and my image and still……"she continued.

Now I'm feeling guilty.

"Okay. I'll do this for YOU." My tone softened.

She beamed all of a sudden. Uh-oh. She was joking. She just wouldn't take no for an answer the prat!

"Oh…besides…Setsuna had helped with this THING. She called me earlier and sent me the tickets for this event. We are here in a mission. We had her blessings. She also felt the negative energy in this place. She said she might drop by if she could finish her runway project this afternoon." She blabbed handling me the tickets.

So this was not a date. So much for wishful thinking…

"Okay. I'll go on with this crappy…." I muttered as she lead me to the stage. Remind me to bust Setsuna after this. Sly cat that she is.

She wrapped her slender arms on my shoulders.

"This is just pretend, anyway. Don't worry." She said silently. Unable to worm my way out of this mess I assumed my public face.

Cool.

Calm.

Composed.

The announcer with wire rimmed spectacles and hideous jacket with a monstrous bow started to begin the event.

" Are you feeling the love in the air? This is the day of hearts! Today we'll find the lovely couple whose love will light the flame of love in this monument. This heart will immortalize their love forever!" The crowds cheered.

"Oh brother." I said cursing under my breath. I could feel my temples throbbing. This is so cheesy. I'm coming up with a major headache. It is no wonder I don't watch noontime shows.

I surveyed the crowd and spotted two yellow odangos glistening in the sunlight. My eyes lit up. Then I remembered my horrible predicament. I cringed as I also saw her friends Ami, Makoto, Minako and Rei on the crowds. I can't believe I'm destroying my reputation. I hope that no one in the racing circuit is here. I hope that this thing is not televised or I won't hear the end of it. Who knows if some of the Mugen gakuen students are here strolling around to witness my public shame in this "campy" thing. I literally wanted to make a world shaking, make a crack on the ground and let it swallow me whole.

I heard one say:

"Look Miaka! Your idol the Rookie Tenoh is here!"

"Oh! Is that his girlfriend!"

" I know her! That's a musician!"

I stared at Michiru. She was not loosing her cool. She was actually enjoying this!

"Contestants..please march on the stage."

Now we are displayed for the public eye to see. Oh goodness no! There are cameras everywhere!

I heard Rei cried out to her friend "Are they an item? Those two?"

I suddenly felt super self-conscious.

The first part of the contest started. We are to choose our partners from among the closed doors. Only their hand is exposed and we are to locate them. The crowds went wild when it was my turn to choose. I surveyed the hands on display. One has a French tip, the other has a red gloss, the other one looked too stubby. Definitely not her. One hand has a band-aid, another one was too small…there was one hand, delicately shaped with a slight pink polish. It was perfect. It's her.

I held her hand. Everyone was silent.

"Say your lover's name." The announcer whispered with his microphone

"Do you think that I'd say something that cheap?" I hissed.

"Onegai…this is part of the game. Weren't you listening? Please." The announcer pleaded unbeknownst on to the public.

"Michiru!" I sighed over the mic. Alas she emerged. The crowds cheered. I'm right. She beamed at me.

The crowds went wild as I led her out by the hand. The crowd is really buying this.

"Go, haruka!" The blue-eyed blonde Minako cheered. I waved at her.

Their guy friend with thick eyeglasses went on his turn. He really took his time. I was starting to fidget on my place from overexposure.

"geeze. Can't he tell!" I said exasperated over Michiru's shoulders.

Then he had the nerve to take a hand. Finally! He took a hand with a band-aid.

"Naru..my goddess…my sweet pumpkin!" he pulled on the hand quite excitedly that the hand behind was tugged. The hand fought back.

"No. Looser!"

I sweat dropped. How could this chap be so dense?

He wailed as if in pain.

"Oh Naru! Forgive me!" he bawled.

"Goodness this is just a stupid game."

"Haruka..I think being THAT serious is a wonderful thing. It's just not a GAME for him." Michiru said with a wistful tone. I was taken aback.

She takes this seriously? I mean, she wanted something like that? I then stopped my negative cynicism and began to take the following games seriously. For Michiru.

As the game progressed…I started to have real FUN.

We won first place in every game. We were taking the lead. I was in the competitive mode. We won the 3-legged sack race, the Karaoke contest, the egg relay..we also won the heart of the crowd. The couple with short brown curly hair and the goggle eyes came second. He was really trying. I am kind of moved. My condescension turned to admiration.

"We musn't win, Haruka." She reminded me meaningfully. Or else the bearer of the talisman wouldn't be revealed.

"Aww. And I thought that we'd light the flame of love and have our love immortalized forever!" I said jokingly. She chuckled at the joke. Oh. So she does have a sense of humor after all.

" We will announce the winner of this competition!" the announcer started.

I strode towards him and took the mic.

"Game over. I know that we would surely win at this rate…but…we are not truly in love. The winner with the strongest love should win. True love…such a rare and wonderful thing…we bid you farewell."

The crowd gasped and went silent as we descended on the stage. After that, the announcer said that the winner was the couple in second place. They won by default. I mean, they deserve it. Even if the guy is such a klutz with no sinew of coordination in him..I can say that he has a big heart and love for the girl that is unsurpassed. They made a speech on how they define love, which is kind of close to what I said a while ago. But his speech was so moving in its sappiness that my eyes misted a bit. They deserve to win.

We hid ourselves from view.

"Nice speech you had in there." Setsuna appeared all of a sudden. She chuckled her eyes crinkling in amusement.

"I've been here the whole time." She said. She was looking gorgeous as usual in a Dolce and Gabbana outfit. She was sporting very expensive looking shades. She looked so cute…the Hot Stuff.

"I'll get you for this Setsuna…you wait." I said jokingly.

"Well..gotta go. So much to do so little time. Ciao." She winked at us before she entered a portal under the tree.

We watched as the events unfolded. We transformed and hid up on the trees. As the couple touched the monument, the Daimon emerged. It was not the talisman.

We drove home.

"It was such a long day.I'm exhausted." She said.

I know that it was not a mere physical exhaustion. I know that the constant searching for the talisman was stretching her thin.

Michiru was looking at the sunset at her side of the car, the wind playing with her curls

I stared at her profile as the sun emitted its golden and glow. For a moment I took my hand out of the clutch and held her hand for a second. The hand that I can tell apart from the rest of the world. The hand that I have been longing to touch every time in the mornings and evenings..holding a familiar mug at home. The hand that weaved the sweetest melody in this galaxy with her Stradivarius…the hand that made the painting yesterday.

She smiled at me. I could feel the nostalgia come over me. The thing that I have been searching at least for myself is already found. I have found my home.


	16. Chapter 16

A Promise between Partners

By windnskypriestess

It was a very sunny day. Today is a very special day for me. I am going to Naguyama district to join in the regional motocross race. I immediately chose from an array of racing suits, which one do I choose? I stared at the walk-in closet and chose from the best racing body suit. There was a green one with yellow stripes and a dark navy blue one with white streamlined appearance. I decided to wear the blue and white suit.

I went to the kitchen to have my quick fix of coffee when I was surprised to see Michiru beside the grand piano staring at it intently. Her brow was fixed in a frown.

"Oi. Michiru.." I said surprised to see her so early.

" I'm going out…" I said as I poured some brewed coffee on my favorite mug.

" You mean to the motocross race?" she said suggestively.

" Hai." I said as I took a few swig.

"Can I come?" It was not a question. It was a statement.

" I didn't know that it's your thing. Besides…it's a dirt bike contest." I said.

" Well…I figured that I'm missing my muse right now. Needed an inspiration. It's a Saturday and surprisingly I am not booked for an appointment. I wanna come!" she whined. She pouted so adorably I swear I am melting right then and there.

" Fine. You may go with me. Just don't blame me if you get all dirty and all. Oh, and one thing, just wear something casual." I said flatly. I resisted the urge to grin like a fool. Deep inside I am excited to show her off at the tracks. I am feeling this warm feeling that I can't place.

We used the Honda Motocross Razor. It's one of my favorite dirt bikes. Ever since Michiru and I have been partners as Sailor Senshi, she had been acquainted with a few of my collection and is now accustomed to riding backseats at horrendous speeds.

" Not afraid Kaioh? I'm rushing today. The contest starts at 9 am sharp. I'm going beyond the speed limit." I said teasing her. I cocked an eyebrow at her as I began to take notice of what she was wearing. It's a darling casual alright. For someone who would be at elite garden parties. Sometimes Michiru just reminds me of my mother! She was wearing gold cuffed gloves, her hair was in a princess braid and she was wearing a cream and lime green puff sleeves. Yet she looked so adorable that she's immediately forgiven.

" Oh come on. This is the most casual thing I have that's for public viewing. Unless you want me to come in a night gown." She stammered.

I resisted the mental picture of her wearing her night gown.

I snorted. Yes I snorted. That's how comfortable I am now with Michiru.

"Hold tight."

Of course I won the race. Michiru gave me a hug and I was surprised by the gesture. I mean, I win all the time, it seems like everyday to me but when she hugged me like that, it feels so good that the victory seemed much more sweeter and victorious. I almost never wanted to let go. I somehow had the chance to inhale her sweet scent. She handed me a towel and some water. I was really touched by the gesture. We were behind a van hidden from the public. Or so I thought.

"Haruka!" I heard a girly shrill voice. Wait a minute….

"Usagi!" I said smiling.

" Mamoru brought us all here. Everyone of her gang was with her..including the studious Swimmer Mizuno, Ami clutching a book of adjectives. Learning Eigo I suppose.

Suddenly our fun encounter turned bitter when a group of motocross thugs cornered us.

They were looming over us..with really bad intentions by the looks of them clutching some metal screwdrivers. I can't believe how mean spirited they are.

Mamoru tried to defend me. He knew that the thugs were sore-loosers who wanted to scare me off. It seemed natural that the idiots are mad at me. The prize money was just too large to ignore.

Out of nowhere Yamada arrived. Yamada threatened the thugs and sort of defended me. I have heard of him. He was the winner before I entered but now he was always on my shadow. Yet he did not seem to take a grudge against me. He scared the imbeciles off then walked away without meeting my eyes.

After a few more chats when the tension was relieved, we bid our goodbyes to the gang.

"Yamada seemed to be a "pure" person." Michiru whispered on my ear.

" Hai. Too pure. Seems like a candidate for the talisman."

"I will check him out. Let me handle this one." Michiru said.

"Okay." I said relieved that I could at least take a bit of rest after a grueling race.

I began to set off when I saw Usagi out of the blue wandering by the bus stop.

" Ei Odango. What happened to you?" I asked. By the looks of her worried eyes, I bet she missed her buddies and was left behind. Predictable Odango alright.

" I'll take you koneko." I winked as I handed her my spare helmet.

As we sped off, I began to feel that someone was trailing after us. It was the thugs about to cause trouble again. It seemed that they can't just leave me alone. Usagi and I stopped behind some bushes. The truck stopped. It was them. The ugly baboons. I held on Usagi tight trying to keep her safe from sight.

I decided that I need to confront them once and for all.

I can't take this anymore!

I showed myself ready to take them on. They scampered like primates as soon as they knew that even combined they cannot take me on. Out of the blue I was taken aback when Michiru contacted me in our wrist watches.

"He is a bearer."

I instructed Usagi on how to go home and immediately followed Michiru.

MICHIRU

I contacted Haruka as soon as a Daimon named Tiren appeared. I immediately appeared and fought them but I was pinned at the tree. I realized that there were not one but two Daimons.

The enemy with marble white complexion and flame red hair appeared looming in the air like a menace… a soldier of darkness. Her red eyes glared at me like the eyes of a serpent.

" I don't care about him! It was you I was after…NEPTUNE! Where is your partner"

Immediately I began to worry. I know that Haruka was coming. I called her to come!

And she did.

" URANUS! Remember our pact! You must escape for the mission!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. My heart raced madly.

She was stubborn. She seemed reluctant. She stared at me with her teal blue eyes looking almost like steel when she's in a rage. To complicate things further, SAILORMOON arrived with her useless flowery speeches.

Haruka had no choice. It's either she escapes or she gets trapped. She immediately came to her senses and heeded my pleas of escape. Unfortunately the Daimon spewed a golden cuff linking her and Sailor Moon together. She still continued to run and dragged her along. I was relieved that she was able to escape. Fortunately Sailor Moon used her

Tiara to cut the noose holding me captive.

I immediately jumped at the waterfall behind the battle arena. I could hear the splashing of water beckoning me to take refuge in its bosom. I know that I will not be harmed despite the intimidating jagged edges of rocks and violent rush of the waterfalls.

I had to jump.

Uranus…please escape.

HARUKA

I ran as fast as my legs could carry me and I ran. My eyes watered as I thought of Michiru…is she hurt? I could still feel her presence. I tried to assure myself that she is okay. I almost died with shock when she jumped into the waterfalls. She must have done it in order to save me. I ran…but there is a heavy weight I was tugging along like a shackle with me. A certain blonde naïve Senshi named Sailor Moon. She is so slow and somehow she couldn't keep up.

She was really irritating when we were trying to dodge the attacks. Surely she couldn't keep up. What's worse, we almost died. It is so laughable if we get defeated by such an inferior enemy.

We seek refuge at a small cave and hid behind the rocks. Luckily the Daimon was so brainless that it didn't come too look for us in the cave.

"You are heartless..how could you leave Sailor Neptune…I thought that you are her friend! You are heartless and cruel!" she whined.

"You don't know what's at stake here! You don't know anything!" I cried hysterical.

"If only you would tell us! We can help you two with your mission." She said in an optimistic manner.

"Do you honestly think that you could take the burden that Neptune and I are carrying? You could not imagine what is at stake! We must kill. Kill a few for the good of the many."

"There might be other ways that won't." she said.

"Killing and sacrificing is the only way…" I said with conviction. Sailor Moon stared at me with her innocent cerulean blue eyes. I know that she is the future queen…but now she is still Sailor Moon. Not OUR queen who sent us in this mission. She must have felt that her reasoning would not get through me.

We were hushed by the bright headlight from the Daimon. I immediately grabbed her to keep her from their field of vision. I kept her close and almost smelled her scent. She smelled kind of familiar….as if I know her but my mind was in shambles to think of it at the moment.

After that we waited and they were gone. The moronic monsters.

" Ummm….Uranus…I know that this isn't a good time…but could you like scratch my back? I am really feeling itchy and all and I can't take it anymore. It's killing me." She said with an embarrassed grin.

I resisted the urge to laugh. How could I when I am worried sick if Michiru is okay. I'm out of my wits worrying. It's surprising that I could still think straight. But honestly, this is the moment that I wouldn't have expected to happen in a million years. Didn't see this coming.

I of course scratched her back…and I grinned. She almost moaned with relief.

We decided to go out. Sailor Moon and I seemed to have a new connection that I couldn't quite place. She was emitting a power more mysterious than I could ever imagine.

We ran and we were in sync with each other. We glided with finesse and surprisingly at the vital moment the enemy spewed a boomerang and our cuff was split in two. I immediately used my " Ground Shaking" attack to vanquish the enemy. Sailor Moon also used her moon rod to purify the enemy and restore the pure heart to Yamada.

The enemy vanished in thin air. Michiru immediately re-appeared. She had a few wounds and she was safe. We immediately left.

As we went home I did something that I would never have mustered. It was an action brought about by pure nerves and sheer terror of loosing someone you love.

MICHIRU

We went home after the dreadful encounter. I came first. I was staring at the wound that I got from the jagged pieced of rocks as I slipped. I know that it will eventually disappear. Senshis have amazing power of self-healing and regeneration. But still I could feel my body sore.

As we came home to the apartment I inhaled the sweet scent of roses. Then I felt it…A soft something behind my back. I felt breathing behind my neck…and strong arms holding me tightly in an embrace.

It was Haruka locking me in an emotional embrace. I was too shocked to move. It was so surreal. Images briefly rushed in my head. I was so aware of her presence. It is as if her presence is permeating my whole being.

White sheets and gold and white pillars …rose gardens..and Uranus wearing a shining white armor, yielding a bejeweled sword with three distinct gems. The sword was like a mirror curved with a golden handle.

Then the vision was gone. Replaced by the dark room of our dwelling of the present. I was so aware of the physical contact. She was silent. I turned to face her holding on her arm. She was staring at me with watery eyes. She looked so vulnerable…so sad…her eyes were speaking volumes.

I was aware of her scent…her perfume…she was looking at my eyes….her teal blue eyes longing.

"I….I was worried." She said with a raspy voice thick with emotion.

And that was all. She turned away and closed her door.

Author's notes:

Have decided to be true to the plot since I am firmly resolved to this thing as that Kind of fic.

Hahaha! Didn't see that one coming did ya! Hoped you like the twist. Come on tell me what you think. I'm racking my brains for new things. Hehe. Kinda busy but decided to continue this fic. Reviews please!)


	17. Chapter 17

Thanks for the reviews! Loved it. I hope that people who liked this story keep on reviewing. Been busy with my internship so it takes a lot of effort to wade into things to write some piece of sailor h and m. If you have any suggestions, comments or anything…

Jealousy is in the Eyes of the Beholder

By windnskypriestess

Yuuichiro emerged behind the shadows creeping behind the futon and stared at the beautiful velvet violet hair glistening amidst the darkness where the light from the raging furnace touched…

" That was surely a great night!" Haruka exclaimed as she toweled her short blonde hair.

She was sweating and looking blooming and exhilarated.

"Yes it is isn't it."

"never thought that I'd enjoy it."

" Well..it's routine for me Haruka. Well I am pleased that you enjoyed it. It kept you up all night!"

"Yes…super Mario is fun."

" I suppose I won't be able to update the expansion pack of my game. Would you care going to the mall for it? I ordered all 5 expansions. I'd hand you my Double Platinum."

" Okay Michi." Haruka answered as she chugged a gatorade. She just came home from her routine jog. My heart swelled with gladness at her calling me Michi. I mean, people don't treat me casually on a daily basis. I never imagined that we'd somehow get along well…but then I am killing my mega crush on her in case that I won't be able to suppress it if sooner…oh and she looks cuter by the minute, her hair is getting long.

" Are you sure it's okay with you?" I asked biting my lip.

" Yes. I've been accustomed to being a slave for some time now. But Michiru…won't it kill you to pretend at least that we…." Her ears was turning red. She was behind me in my dresser.

"..that we are lovers?" I supplied smirking as I brushed my long aqua hair.

" Yes!"

" uh….don't you think that you're pretending too hard? I mean in case you haven't noticed..we've been like conjoined at the hip for a month now. We even joined that contest remember?" I said as I applied my salmon pink lip gloss.

She looked at me intently as I applied my make-up. She looks like a clueless kid.

" whaddya staring at?" I asked.

"I'm just fascinated at how some women complicate things!"

" Speaking of complicated…I have already spoke to the rich entrepreneur who wants to sell his chopper." Haruka added.

"Oh…How much should I pitch in?" I asked as I concentrated on my French manicure.

" It's all been paid for."

"Oh."

" It looks like it's going to rain. I'll just take a quick shower and I'll take you to your appointment. I'm itching to get my paws on those expansion packs."

HARUKA

I sent Michiru off to her appointment and brought my car for its weekly tune-up. I used my motor bike for my trip to the Game House. As I came in I saw a familiar raven hair at the beverage counter.

" Rae-san!" I greeted her.

She looked tired and exhausted.

" Mind if I join you?"

" Sure."

I brought some kiwi juice for her and a Mocha milk shake for me.

" You look tired…" I said as I sat in front of her.

" I look horrible, don't I?" she said worried.

" Yes you even have red rims under your eyes. Have trouble sleeping?" I asked worried.

" Yes. Been having these recurrent dreams…"

"What is it about?" I asked curious.

" The end of the world. The Reckoning." She said with a shudder.

My heart skipped a bit.

"It seems so real…" she trailed on and stopped at midsentence.

I diverted our conversation to some fun stuff. The girl needs a boost.

" I should take you home. You seem tired. You need to rest." I said.

" Thanks for the treat."

A shadow emerged from the bushes staring at the Adonis-like blonde guy with sheer sense of fashion flirting with her girl.

" Yes…you have red rim under your eyes. You should rest." I lightly touched her cheek playfully to stress my point. "…and your yawn…."

Rae chuckled and hit me playfully.

Rae tied a ribbon on hair as she went astride my bike.

" what's that for?" I asked puzzled.

" Good luck charm from someone." She said blushing.

" Oh…that's a bit insulting…you need one for my driving?" I joked as I revved the bike.

That evening was cold and windy. The weather has been horrible. Michiru called for me to fetch her at the park.

I saw her…still on her concert dress, the wind playfully toying with her hair. The moonlight toying with her aquamarine curls sailing in the wind…her pale complexion luminescent in the moon light. She looked so lovely…she was playing with her violin…her soulful music echoing the deep sadness in her heart. I listened as I started to approach her.

" This is so meaningless…what we are doing is pointless."

" The torrents are rushing…the tides are in rampage. The sea is angry."

" We need the three talismans but with that we need blood sacrifice." Michiru held my hand for comfort.

" In exchange for the whole world. We must fulfill this. It is not for us to decide."

"I'm sorry…my will had faltered tonight." I gently touched her shoulder.

…it faltered…seeing that I might loose you…I wanted to be the wind who plays with your hair, I want to be the wind who caresses your cheek.

The next morning I was rummaging through my locker….scented pink, lavender, yellow, purple and heart envelopes emerged. So annoying! Can't they see that I already have Michiru with me,, my pretend girlfriend 24/7?! And the fact that I am a girl had been around. Do they like me even as a girl? This is confusing.

I noticed a white paper and scanned it.

Tennoh Haruka,

I, Yuichirou Kamada is challenging you for a duel to defend the dignity of my beloved whom you have hurt. Meet me at the lot in Shinohana Park.

I blinked with confusion. Who is this Yuichirou? And who is her beloved? The nerve of the guy. What kind of dumbass challenges a girl anyway?

" Hi. You look annoyed." Michiru said as she was sitting at the plush cream sofa, wearing a comfortable pair of pajamas, gnawing a box of expensive Belgian chocolates.

"Want some?" she offered.

" No thanks."

"Hey. What's that about."

"Some guy challenging me for a fight." I said as I drank some orange juice from the ref. I removed my school coat and unbuttoned my blouse a bit.

I took a pink chocolate as I sat beside her.

"Oh. This has vodka inside." I said and added " aren't we too young for alcohol?" I teased her about teasing me.

" Come on…" she said.

I love days like this when Michiru is not her usual dainty self. Actually I liked her better with her hair mussed up and looking lazy. All I wanted to do is make out with her on the couch but of course that's just some fantasy that will never happen…again.

Of course the memory of the old days keep on haunting me. It's like an intermission amidst the bad dreams of the Reckoning. Of course I remember the night I had an accident and I stayed for the night. It's like some stuffs that we don't talk about but we know.

"Well..gotta go."

" Take care.."

It was raining. I parked my car near the café and proceeded with the rendezvous.

" I challenge you! I know that you are popular with the girls but you happen to mess with my beloved. You unfaithful jerk!" He said as he began to strike. Or let me rephrase that..with futile attempts to strike. The mud was terrible. My pants are beginning to soak. My loafers are beginning to get filthy. After 3 attempts he looked exhausted. His hair was in disarray but obviously he is a good looking chap.

" What are you talking about?" I said as I held on to my umbrella.

He tried to hit me and I dodged it with ease. He is a lousy fighter that I don't even want to lay a finger on him. Anyway, violence outside the battle field is not my thing.

" You win! I lose to you. You are so sophisticated and good looking that I can't even compete! You've won the heart of my princess yet you don't know what you got.

I saw you! With that other woman. You got the nerve stringing girls at your wrist! But I am warning you…leave that other woman." He shouted. His hair was wet. He is muddied all over. I on the other hand is getting annoyed.

" You mean…I get it!" I said to myself as the idea dawned upon me.

"You're pretty good at fighting!" he said as he tried to catch his breath.

"You are probably a very macho guy. Just take care of her okay?" I resisted the urge to snort at what he said.

Rae Hino suddenly appeared near me.

"Stop this Yuichirou!" she said.

" yes..I know that you are in love with Mr. Handsome!" he said.

"Stop! I have enough of this Yuichirou. How dare you do this to Haruka!" she said angry.

"I'm leaving Rae…be happy with him." He ran off.

"Oh so you're his beloved." I said to Rae.

" That idiot. I'm sorry Haruka..are you okay?"

" Yep. No scratch at all although my pants are ruined." I said.

I went home a bit muddy.

" what happened?" Michiru looked at me worried. She was still on her pajamas.

"Nothing. Just a misunderstanding between Rae Hino and his boyfriend." I said. I suddenly laughed. Michiru looked confused and already understood what had happened.

" Here…have some coco. You should have told him that you're already ditching Rae for me." She giggled as she handed me the coco. Suddenly she rested her head on my shoulders and we lay there on the sofa staring at the rain.


	18. Chapter 18

**The Flirt**

**Part 1**

By windnskypriestess

Author's notes:

Hope that u guys like this one.) Apologies that I never get to update regularly and as often as I would have intended. Thanks for the reviews though.

The terror and rampage unfolds before my very eyes.

A swirling vortex ravages the entire Tokyo metropolis, inhabitants scurried away frantically to nowhere seeking refuge that refused to be sought. Concrete crumbling into dust, shards of glass debris flying, being levitated by the ominous swirls of blackness. Screams of agony was unheard, breaking glass was muted. Stone figures of what appears to be Sailor senshis stunned with fear, turned into cold hard stone. The foreboding awaited, atop a stone higher than the rest, holding the Glaive of destruction. The silhouette was all black, malicious, cold. The cynical smile of evil smiles at me directly and head into my direction. I was rendered immobile on the spot, until her Glaive puts me to my end.

I screamed.

I woke up in a cold sweat, my hair sticking on me. Goosebumps appeared on my skin. My pajamas was soaked in sweat. Slapping of naked feet approached my hearing, the door opens, Michiru's figure approached me, still on her flowing lavender night gown, panting as I was, gasping for breath. She had a wild look on her. That's when I noticed that she was crying…a waterfall of tears trickling down on her cheeks.

"Haruka…."she said as she approached me on the bed. She was shuddering with fear.

She held me close. I closed my arms around her, protecting her from the invisible enemy..unsure of who is protecting whom. No words were necessary. She had seen the nightmares that have startled me to consciousness..or rather what is to happen…

I simply held her, as if clutching for dear life. I held her close, my face cradled on the hollow of her neck. I comforted her to sleep. As she slept, I planted a small kiss on her cheeks.

I woke up to the light streaming through the curtains, the light breeze was so comforting and calming. She was not beside me…I felt kind of sad not finding her there. I clutched a pillow and it bore her sweet scent..I held it close, wishing it was her.

In the kitchen I found her chewing on a toast, looking perky as if nothing was wrong. She was wearing make-up which is odd considering that we will only go to school. But then seeing her in designer casuals, her hair in a princess braid, I'd think that we're not going to school today.

I looked at the clock, it's 9:30a.m.

We're late.

"Are you coming to school today?" she asked me as she took a sip from a glass of orange juice.

"Nope. Seeing that you won't go. What's the point? I'm your shadow, remember?" I joked.

She chuckled.

"And you're dressed to kill..even in casuals." I gestured with my eyes, pertaining to her outfit, which is rather cute…posh casuals….rather spunky.

"After last night, I can't pretend at school today." She said distraught. I stared at her and noticed that maybe she has make-up to conceal the fact that she feels that she looks terrible.

"Well then, to put your nerves at ease, why won't we meet Setsuna at The Dream Café near Juuban? Maybe we could sort these out."

I took a brisk shower, dressed in Denim with only my gold chain necklace as my usual style. We called to meet Setsuna at Dream Café for an urgent Senshi meeting.

Michiru and I sat side by side and ordered. After 5 minutes Setsuna arrived, dressed to kill in what I presumed to be Dolce and Gabbana…holding her chick cell phone. She had on what appears to be the coolest looking shades I have ever seen. I made a mental note to self to ask her where she bought that.

She sat beside us. She looked worried and confused. Like Michiru she was having more make-up as usual.

"Oi Setsuna…where can I find your sunglasses? I want a pair or two. Since I don't know how to conceal lack of sleep and nightmares…don't know a thing on how to apply concealers…" I grinned.

Setsuna chuckled. "So your sense of humor is intact even after a millennia. You could still kid about it, Uranus?" Setsuna smiled with her hands cradling her cheek. She eyed us. "Seems to me that not only your sense of humor is returning. There something about your aura that has changed."

"My Setsuna, still speaking in riddles aren't we. Rather apocalyptic, don't you think."

"Ahurm!" Michiru interrupted our banters.

We told her about our dream. She knew since she had seen it, too.

"Only natural since the enemy has gained an advantage over us. The threat manifests itself in a dream. Senshis are programmed to be like radars…I suppose not only the three of us are having the signals…Remember Hino, Tenoh-san?" she said it with a conspiratory wink.

"Yes! Thos horrible red rims under her eyes." I blurted out.

Michi's eyebrows twitched and glared at me as if I did something illegal.

"So Yuichirou's jealousy is not without a basis." She said with coldness as she sulkily took a swig of her espresso, which she never does before.

"You stare at people's eyes all the time?!" she said irritated as she munched on the cookies, which again she never does. Little bites and gentle sips is her thing.

"The next instance I'm having nightmares, I better go somewhere else." Michiru said sulkily still avoiding my eyes. Now I'm uncomfortable.

"Oh! So you two are making progress! The Aura tells me so." She grinned from ear to ear apparently amused by Michiru's monologue, me shifting uncomfortably in my seat, taking her battery and dodging her icy glares and still lost on what I've done.

"Whaddya mean by that?!" Michiru and I chorused.

She just smiled and winked. Leaving the both of us blushing furiously.

As I darted Setsuna's all-knowing stares, I noticed the commotion outside as I peeped at the plaza. I nudged Michiru on the scene below. It was Usagi, evidently furious at her boyfriend Mamoru. She was making a racket and all eyes were on her. She was so mad at Mamoru and slapped him. I twitched an eyebrow.

_So Usagi has a bolder, passionate side huh._

I chuckled. Michiru looked at me questioningly as I began sipping my espresso.

We took our leave as soon as the meeting was settled. Michiru suddenly began walking off alone. Apparently she is mad at me for whatever reason. I followed her like a dog to the park.

"Oi Michiru. What's the matter?" I asked.

"Nothing." She muttered.

Then we heard sobs coming from the benches concealed from view.

"Koneko." I said.

" Oh. So now you know what she sounds like? Your Koneko-channn?" Michiru glared with her arms crossed on her chest.

" I'm just overly speculative and observant dear Miss Kaioh-sama." I purred as I headed to the direction of the silent sniffles of despair.

I touched her shoulder.

"What's the matter Koneko-channn…" I purred.

"Haruka! Michiru!" Usagi exclaimed surprised in between sniffles. Her hanky seemed to be soaked in tears.

Michiru immediately took her handkerchief and gave it to her

_MICHIRU_

After what seemed like an eternity of incoherent explanation, hearing "my friends ignored me on my birthday" and "Mamoru forgot my birthday" I finally got the gist of the story.

The poor thing. Her boyfriend forgetting that it was her birthday.

By the sound of it I think that her friends are merely giving her the shoulder for they have a much better surprise for her. I am not too certain of her boyfriend though. Guys can be so insensitive. I stared at Haruka.

_Oh. I take that back._

"Don't worry. I think that they'll come around. You'll see." I said rationally.

"NO!We're through!" Usagi said after blowing on my handkerchief.

"Kitten…in case you decide to dump Mamoru.I'll be here waiting.I'm rather fond of you, you should know." Haruka whispered seductively at Usagi's ears but was audible enough for me to hear.

Haruka can be so irritating sometimes.

Usagi blushed furiously. She must have remembered how she and Minako bluntly showed Haruka how they find her irresistible and drool worthy. _Rather embarrassing if I were on her shoes._

"Umm..well..gotta go...I almost forgot that we have a study group at Rae's!" then she ran.

"She's so kawaii, ne?" Haruka said.

"So innocent."she added. I was relieved.

We walked at the park. I am still bereft. Finding nothing to say to break the uncomfortable air that has lingered between us. The park looked so ordinary. I feel like an alien, knowing that this peace may change if we don't succeed on our task.

"I am only fond of her. Don't you feel it? She has something that makes me attracted to her…like an aura." Haruka said silently not looking directly at me.

"Oh?" I said sarcastically.

She glanced at me..her eyes speaking volumes, looking sorrowful. The air gently blowing on her hair. I suddenly felt this tingling on my spine. She looked so loving. So tender with the remaining orange glow of twilight framing her golden blonde hair like a halo.

My features softened.

" Yes. I feel that too. She seemed so pure…what if she IS the bearer of a talisman?" I asked.

"Then we must get it.Even if it pains me to think that it is so."

We returned to the café earlier, Haruka suddenly having the urge to try the house specialty since it's almost dinner time. We had fun simply having conversations about silly things. Yet we never touched the subject of romance. I think that it's better that way…not to complicate the already complicated situation.

Haruka had fun trying out the wide assortment of cake. I didn't know that she has a thing for fruit-based pastry. Trying out every cake from strawberry, blueberry cheesecake to Mango.

I on the other hand tried the Fettucini.

"Hey. Want some?" Haruka asked. She immediately took a big chunk of cake and offered it to me..feeding it to me.

I seemed reluctant at first but what the hell.

She suddenly focused her attention on making sure that I tried every cake on the table.

We were laughing. She was suddenly fooling around, offering me humungous bites that I can't barely chew. As I swallowed the mouthful I complained that she is feeding me on purpose for amusement.

"Ei Michiru…you have something on your lips. Is that chocolate?" she asked.

"Huh?What?" I said panicking.

Here, let me take care of that.

In an instant she was kissing me. Right then and there. At the isolated café. Without a care to all our troubles.

It was brief but it was so sweet. I blushed furiously.

She smiled.

HARUKA

I can't believe I did that.

I don't know if it's the sugar…or the beautiful twilight making Michiru more irresistible..or I am simply insane.

Yet she smiled sweetly.

And so I was relieved.


	19. Chapter 19

Hi guys! There's a a lot going on in this story. I hope that you like what I had in store for you. Hope that I get decent reviews this time. Honestly. The reviews is one of the reason I am inspired to write aside from the fact that I really want to make a good or great fic that will give justice to one of the best couples in SMS.

I am really busy with my internship and all but I really want to write a fic true to the anime and yet focusing on the two. (barely have time to sleep!) Enjoy reading!

WET INTERLUDE

**What Comes after the Cake-scapade and Mushroomless Pizza**

**By windnskypriestess**

Michiru

We were browsing at the book shop one afternoon when all of a sudden Usagi's friend, Minako was feverishly looking over the assortment of self-help books. I nudged Haruka and she nodded that she was also wary of the presence of the girl. I feeling of mirth overcame me when I remembered how the girl used to obsess over Haruka during our first meeting at the game house. Haruka turned to me puzzled.

"Oi. What's so funny, Michi…." Haruka said as she was flipping over some magazine related to cars or something similar.

"Nothing of import. I just remembered how they once doggedly followed you around town…" I answered grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh. So that's funny? If I didn't know any better I'd think your JEALOUS." She drawled with her cat-like eyes glinting mischievously.

It was now my turn to be flustered.

"Ahurm…." Minako interjected…calling for our attention. We turned at the same moment…in sync as we used to, even apart from the battle field.

We both focused our attention to the book she was clutching. My eyes widened in shock as I read the characters on the front cover: _The Pure Heart. _I was aware that my gasp was not my response alone. I stared hard at her. Hyper-analyzing her and her being...countless possibilities whirring in my head. My logic going hyperdrive as recounted all the events of the past linking her to us. My heart started beating frantically.

"Who would have thought."

"Is it possible?"

"Is Minako one of THEM?"

"Masaka!"

"Do we attack?"

"Matte."

"Impossible."

"Possible."

"Ie."

"Matte."

"Is she an enemy?"

"No."

"I agree"

"Ummm…well…Hi there Haruka-san, Michiru-san. Just wondering..I'm a little bit in the dark here you see, but what is exactly a PURE HEART?" her baby blue eyes looked confused.

We were caught off guard by the question. I was prepared for an ambush of some sort, not didactics. I released a breath of relief.

"W…well…ano..a pure heart is seen in a person who is focused on one thing and does that thing wholeheartedly." I answered what came from my mind, still recovering from the shock of the what ifs. Haruka added.

"It is seen in a person who is selfless."

Minako still appeared confused, groping in the dark, no signs of enlightenment in her features. Haruka elaborated. This is her "thing"..philosophical explanations of everything. She can nail issues in class and get the professors beaming at her, hailing her for her smarts. Her dialogue was cut short by the blaring sound of a blood drive siren.

"For instance, donating blood…" she continued suggestively.

Voila. Her doting audience immediately disappeared from sight, the door of the bookshop closing, the blonde girl rushing over the siren's call. I chuckled despite the uncomfortable residue of it all. "So much for your explanation. That was a good one by the way."

" She really IS pure to believe me that easily. I mean, the idea just popped out of me, from the top of my head and simply rolled out of my tongue." Haruka said surprised.

" She IS a nice girl."

As we set off to leave Minako reappeared and handed each of us a pair of scary stuffed toys with generic messaged inscribed on them. They looked kind of odd.

" I don't want this." Haruka said in disbelief.

After the bookstore we set off to the nearby pizza parlor to have our dinner. She ordered a giant one with every topping imaginable. Surprisingly she specifically ordered to omit the mushrooms.

As the waiter delivered our pizza.

"There you have it. Pizza. Sinful and enjoyable." She beamed at me as she cut me a slice. Haruka seemed so different. Lightyears apart from our initial meeting when Elza Gray introduced us.

She even remembered that I don't eat mushrooms…this is so…sweet..heartwarming.

"But I thought you like them…I mean mushrooms." I said before having a bite.

"Things change. It's okay to compromise. I mean, it's better to omit than take things that are undesirable for you."

All of a sudden the door opened. We turned because of the loud peals of laughter.

"It's the girls from school." I said somehow disappointed. Another peaceful moment blown in the wind.

She seemed distracted as she threw a sideway glance at Angela Shiranabe and her gang settling at the table besides ours in an attempt to catch Haruka's attention. Angela is one of the prettiest girls in class, a half-caucasian half-japanese girl in Mugen Gakuen. Also an F1 freak since her father is a company owner who sponsors for the NASCAR. Of course, if you're an F1 fan in Japan, definitely, you're a Tenoh-freak. Haruka has been an F1 champion for 3 consecutive years.

Haruka had another heart wrenching idea as she started:

"Anyway, as I was saying Darling…I'd rather have you than any pizza any day." Haruka said audible enough for them to hear.

Somehow, even though we keep on going publicly about our "pretend" romantic involvement in school, joining the cheesy Lover's contest and she keeps on pursuing Haruka like a lunatic. Haruka on the other hand goes nuts on devising ways to get the girl out of her hair.

"Honey, as soon as we find that JEWELRY we are looking for, we can't be married yet. You know that." I said playing along.

"Well, the JEWELRY is important but you're more important to me. You make me feel as if I don't need to run from my destiny anymore. In your company I feel as if you want me as I am, not because of how I appear to people. It is as if you really know me. I can face anything, with you. I just want you to know….Michiru…that I really really love you." She finished.

She somehow I was taken aback by her dialogue. Somehow the words rang true. But of course it's just a monologue, isn't it?

Yet she was staring at me…her eyes misty and soulful as if she meant everything that she said. She was holding my hand and staring deeply in my eyes. She doesn't seem to be playing anymore.

A few seconds elapsed before I was able to recover my senses. I was mesmerized by her teal blue eyes that I was left bereft and transfixed on the spot. For this instance I was ready to believe everything that Haruka was telling me. Letting myself be carried away by the tides. The feeling of acknowledging that all these words were true sent an electrifying feeling radiating through me,almost indescribable, and incomparable to any love confessions I ever received. Because in this very moment, I am reciprocating the love of the person right in front me.

HARUKA

I was suddenly jolted from the trance like state when Angela stood up from their table and suddenly bolted out, banging the doors. Her gang eventually followed their leader worried, darting dagger-like glares in my direction as if in a silent warning and admonition that I'll be regretting what I did.

I released Michiru's hands like coal. I suddenly felt the rush of warmth on my cheeks. I caressed my face to feel the rush of warmth emanating on it. It is as if I suddenly went on auto-pilot and blurted out everything that I have been dying to tell her for so long. The words seemed to have a life of its own, not my mind taking control but my heart. Like a dam that was contained for long, the emotions seeped out like a waterfall, not able to suppress everything anymore.

Ever since the trickles of emotions started to show, I was not the person who I used to be. Cold and distant, full of insecurities and distrust.

Michiru sat opposite me stunned. She was gazing at my eyes and I on hers. She really is precious to me. But this is not how I'd imagine I'll be laying everything on the line this very day. Risking of loosing her if it happens that she doesn't feel the same way. Yet….my love for her seemed so natural, so involuntary, devoid of pretense.

Somehow I have forgotten that we were only in a "pretend" relationship and that we are only friends getting along just fine and who cares for each other as "more than friends". We were in a boundary between friends and lovers.

What happened in the café, and now here is like playing with fire, risking to be burned. I've been reckless. Yet..I don't want to be just a friend for her! I don't want to deny it anymore….or do I?

What if she thinks that I am not pretending anymore. That I am not simply flirting anymore? I'm risking everything. She seemed to be silent for a while, then her eyes started to glisten with tears. As a trickle of tear slid on her beautiful porcelain face, I was overcome with confusion.

"…you're joking, right?" she said in a raspy whisper.

"…….no." I answered.

" It's true?"

"Honto.Yes, I love you, Michiru."

"….more than friends." I added looking at her and with my handkerchief I gently wiped her tears.

" Me too. I love you…Haruka, Sailor Uranus, Uranus…whatever you are." She said smiling.

" I love you Michiru…." Then I chuckled and added: "Neptune is gorgeous, Sailor Neptune is hot. But Michiru is the greatest. The strange eccentric girl who wanted to paint me…the one who risked her neck to get to know me and the one who wanted to be in my passenger's seat." I said with my eyes starting to well.

"Are you alright?" I asked worried.

" I'm..just overwhelmed by all of this. You know, my feelings for you haven't changed. I loved you from the moment I have seen you for the first time in the school competition. I have felt the connection from you and the feelings kept on getting stronger, day by day my attraction to you grew. And now, having the chance to live with you everyday, I started to love you." She sniffled. Then we laughed. Really this is awkward but it feels so good. I couldn't imagine all the embarrassment she has been through just to break my barriers..just to know me…from the very first day that Elza has introduced us.

"Gomen Nasai, Michiru. For everything you've put up with. I'm really a jerk at times." I said as we started to walk out of the pizza parlor in the darkness.

Michiru simply held my hand.


	20. Chapter 20

Wet Interlude

Identities Revealed

Author's note: hi guys. forgive my late uploading of the next chapter. You see, my life is somehow in the dumps these days that it took me a while to remember how I love writing this long fic. As you see, the chapters were born out of inspiration and not by deadlines. Pardon the wrong grammar or mispelled ones. Haven't installed my word program yet. Brace yourself in the months of August onwards for I'd be finished with my unfinished business and my fingers will be poised on my key boards for more chapters and hopefully stories of H and M. Feedbacks, reviews, anything I adore. Reviews. Love 'Em!

windnskypriestess

HARUKA

The sunlight peered through the open windows and I was lulled into consciousness by the sound of the birds chirping and the faint rustle of the curtains. I sat up from the bed and smiled at the sleeping form beside me, her wavy sea green hair in disarray,however, she is still very gorgeous with her lovely long eyelashes. Being the light sleeper that she is she opened her eyes as soon as she felt me move towards the edge of the bed, revealing her beautiful navy blue eyes. I began to rummage for my bathrobe.

"Ruka..."she purred as she held on to my waist playfully, seductively.

I smiled as my heart flip-flopped by the intimacy of her gesture. I never could have imagined in my fantasies that such a tender scene such as this would happen to me. A romantic dinner is surely a vision for some but somehow this tender moment of innocence seemed even better and more sweet. I planted a gentle brief kiss on her lips before summoning every ounce of self-restraint I have to get up, away from her into the bathroom.

I immediately turned on the shower, allowing the warm waterfall clean me. I decided to have a warm soak instead for the feel of the water was truly enticing. I stretched my legs on the large circular tub. To my surprise Michiru was behind me, massaging my back.

"Oi. I almost jumped out of my skin." I chuckled, She smiled mischievously and unwrapped her towel and came beside me. I blushed profusely.

Am I dead? Am I in heaven? Or am I dreaming. I started pinching my arm and to my surprise I am wide awake and REAL. Michiru began punching some buttons on the tub and all of a sudden we were enveloped with some fragrant suds emerging from somewhere.

" And you actually believed that this is going to be a show are you?" she laughed. I was surprised by the remark and took me a few seconds to process wha she said and I blushed some more. Then I managed to laugh out of embarrassment. We were silent and relaxing for a few minutes when a naughty thought occurred to me. I began a giant splash aimed at her direction. She was caught off guard and indignantly shrieked.

Geeze. She must have ingested a few suds somewhere. Being the water nymph that she is, she wouldn't surrender to that innocent playfulness and decided to be competative and hurled some more suds at me. And the bubble bath became our arena. We were laughing our tops off when Setsuna arrived inside the bathroom with clothes on. Somehow she did not expect the scene. She froze. We froze. Time stopped for a few seconds. And she turned around and closed the door without uttering a word.

Then we heard a composed yet indignnant voice say: " Goodness you naughty kids! Next time, close the bathroom door!"

Michiru and I looked at each other and laughed.

SETSUNA

Goodness. Those two! When will I ever learn that Uranus and Neptune will always BE Uranus and Neptune!

Imagine my surprise to see two young naked adults frolicking about in the sudsy water of our Jacuzzi. No other than those two. The developments on those two is surely fast. Imagine that I have only left them for a week or two. I need to hear the details from Michiru sooner or later. Thank goodness for the immense suds and all.

However, things are looking up according to planned. TOO GOOD for my percieved plan anyway. Didn't see that one coming.

MICHIRU

We were laughing still as we emerged from the room all dressed up and decent. From now on I can never see Haruka the same way as yesterday ever. She was wearing some casual slacks and suit right now but it is as if I have x-ray vision or something similar and I can't help but laugh.

"My my. Isn't this neat." Setsuna was had her arms crossed over her chest in mock anger.

"Wow. Is that for us?" Haruka's eyes glimmered.

"Why of course, darling." Setsuna winked at me. I blushed. Haruka began rummaging the kitchen for some plates and began attacking the cake Setsuna brought home. I sat at the kitchen counter facing Setsuna and Setsuna began telling us about the underground laboratory that she discovered and her suspicions regarding the teen idol Mimet and Yui Bido.

"Anyway guys! How about we go out for some light shopping of some sort today."

"Sure Setsuna! I have heard that the new line by Prada is being displayed this week."

"So true Kaioh-sama! The red foxy stilettos are the in thing nowadays."

"Oh. I thought that they are for mules..."

HARUKA

We were on the coffee house enjoying coffee after an exhausting morning of going to and fro shops of Prada, Ives St. Lauren, Gucci and Ferregamo and now

after a few sips of frappes those TWO gets started on the confusing terminology of shoes and bags...I am lost in translation. Why even bother with confusing terms like wedges and stilettos? Goodness! They are simply shoes. And why are there "mules" or something? Wait when they get into their conversation about make-ups and I am leaving.

I am so bored out of my skull listening to them rant about the pros and cons of matte and "natural look" that is not really natural since you get to apply tons of make-up to make you look as if you're not wearing one.

" Good news you guys!"

"Huh?what?" I was suddenly jolted from my snooze. heck. Even Macchiato is not working for me when Setsuna and Michiru are in debate on the virtues of this and that.

"I have bought us a new helicopter."

"Helicopter?!" Michiru and I exclaimed all of a sudden. My eyes bulged like saucers at the news.

" What for? to go to an emergency runway show in Paris?" I smirked. Setsuna rolled her eyes. My imaginations on how cool it must have been began whirring at the back of my brain. Imagine the look on the girl's faces at school when they see me boarding one.

"It is important that you have such resources at hand when emergency calls for it."

" Somehow it makes sense. Ara. Isn't it so expensive?" Michiru looked at me. I nodded. Too affirmative that Setsuna began teetering and looking at me eye to eye.

" Money is no object. The Queen is behind us 100."

"Oh!Oh! Can I drive it? I mean, fly it?" I gushed like a kid in christmas morning after unraveling a bike under the tree, in my case: a helicopter.

"Sure." Meioh purred her head cradled on her hands.

Setuna took her leave. We were sipping some house blends when Minako caught our attention. She had been frolicking around the place. In front of us was the park where blood donations were being called for. Her friend Usagi was with her, carrying some bottles that the other blonde was guzzling as she walked past us. Michiru nodded as we had eye contact.

We followed her around. All of a sudden Eudial, the redheaded enemy appeared with her bockety station wagon bearing the ominous black star sign.

She blasted the pure heart from Minako. To my surprise even without her heart crystal, Minako began laughing like a crazed obsessed lunatic as if she had won the lottery and held on to her star crystal and started to bolt out of nowhere. We were shocked as this has never occured before. Usually the victim would lie unconscious.

Michiru and I crept silently and trailed after them as swift and inconspicuous as we could into the isolated warehouse where Minako was running. We followed inside the dark recesses of the place and kept our silent vigil behind some wooden boxes and watched silently. Soon Minako finally collapsed after the wild goose chase. Usagi was still there trailing after her friend. Eudial emerged from her vehicle, carrying her fire buster at her side and released a Daimon.

"Such mental power!" She exclaimed, in praise to Minako's ability to move about without her heart crystal. She seemed to be losing her breathe. Such a comical character this Eudial is sometimes. Usagi tried to stop her. The Daimon began locking all the doors of the warehouse, blocking every exit.

"Shimatta!" I cursed behind my breathe. Michiru looked at me, her pretty arched eyebrows furrowing in worry. I held her hand tight for comfort. Usagi immediately waved a sort of pen on her hand in the air. Soon to my surprise she transformed herself into SAILOR MOON!!! She lamely fought the Daimon, however. The Daimon was crushing her chest with what seemed to be a metal door. I could not bear to look at the grissly scene at hand. Soon we emerged behind the boxes, unable to simply watch as our friend, Usagi was being trampled to her death. We had no choice. We transformed.

I saw the surprise on Usagi. We fought the Daimon with ease as we usually do as parteners.

"It's time! Sailor Moon!!!" I yelled and the girl badly beaten up regained her strength and executed her powers before us.

Eudial was cornered as the other exit revealed that the other Senshis are trying to pry the doors open. She was trapped. "You are ALL SAILOR SOLDIERS?!" she shrieked. Somehow she managed to escape before the other senshis blasted the door.

Soon their friends unexpectedly appeared before us.

"Who might you be now? Rei?Ami? Makoto? We already know." I blurted out in my anger. I don't even know why I felt betrayed. I remembered how badly I have treated the Inner Senshis in the past few fights, belittled their abilities.

Neptune and I began to walk away, Michiru taking my lead . Usagi or rather SAILOR MOON called after us. I cringed.

"Haruka...Michiru." Usagi started. The others called after us. We looked back for a while, with that look of disappointment in our eyes and left.

"We are all Senshis!Why can't you fight with us? What is your true aim?" Makoto exclaimed in frustrated fury.

"We fight alone. You have no business to meddle with our affairs!" I stated firmly as we left.

It was immediately made known to the other senshis our true identities. Too bad. Just when we were beginning to acknowldedge them as our casual friends. My heart was wrenched with sorrow for the knowledge of their identities and our identities was waved out in the open. It all came so fast, as sooner as expected. We have miscalculated everything. Everything now seems to add up..explanations on why they seemed to be always around the battle area, why I had the attraction I had with Sailor Moon...as if she was my friend.

MICHIRU

We drove to the sea side after that, Haruka and I. We were sad that we now have to shun them when we meet them at the streets. This must be so. Maybe we were really meant to be distant to others as before. Maybe a friendship with others is not a luxury for us to have. I remembered how the Outer and Inner senshis do not mingle during the Silver Millennium. It must be the destiny of the Outers to be apart from them, in order to accomplish our duty. If it weren't for our past failures during that age, we shouldn't have allowed the enemy to infiltrate our galaxy. However, it is surprising that they penetrated the galaxy by passing through dimensions, not through the borders that We, the Outers used to watch over.

I began to feel the gravity of the situation. How more serious this mission of saving the world from the Silence is a very daunting task, weighing down upon me. Things like Love and Friendship seemed to have less priority than how we wanted to provide for. How the love that I share with her will eventually come to pass if one of us dies...this fragile thing, like glass.

The wind was howling wildly, twilight then night veiled the sea. The sea blows ominously, howling a lonesome song that I have been accsutomed to hearing. Haruka inched closer to me and wrapped her arm around me, enveloping me in her warm embrace. I could never forget the scent of her perfume. The feel of her silk shirt against my face. We were both melancholic..only our love to give us strength amidst all this hopelessness and despair.


	21. Chapter 21

The Truth of the Talismans Part 1

By windnskypriestess

A great weariness settled on our hearts the next morning. The rain came in a downpour as Michiru and I woke up in my bed. The weather was so dreary that I cuddled up to her for comfort. She faced me, her eyes knowing. My eyes started to well with tears as we faced each other.

"I really can't believe everything."

"…and we were getting so close." She added as she touched my hair. She enveloped me in a warm embrace. I have never felt this defeated…this vulnerable.

" I'm not in the mood to go to school."

"and I as well Ruka, but we have to…just this one last time. We have to get in touch with Setsuna…her line is dead. Plus we really have to make sure this time. At least , I hope that Eudial have not reported our identities yet.

" I don't think that she had done so." I replied as I started to rise up, leaving the warm comforts of the bed. I caressed her hair, tucking a wavy strand behind her ears.

" Yes. I don't think that she did. Considering that she had a lot of colleagues hungry for her job. She had The CARDS for now."

"Let's get ready then."

**MICHIRU**

School was not unusual even for today. All our classmates were still immersed on the lessons. Little did they know that all of these temporal things will come to pass if we do not succeed on this mission.

I walked towards the pool area where I told her that I'd meet her via e-mail. There was no confirmation and I'm hoping that she would arrive.

I changed to my swim suit and waded on the ice cold water. The cold seeming to embrace me. I rose up and I noticed a shadow emerge behind me.

"Setsuna." I said without turning.

"How did you know." She smirked.

"Of course I know that it is you…with that perfume of yours…and of course, your enigmatic aura." I finished then I chuckled at what I've said.

She chuckled a bit reveling in the irony of the entire situation.

"Usagi is Sailor Moon along with her scouts." I stated waiting for her surprised response.

" Rather obvious..isn't it?" she replied. Now this is my time to get shocked.

"YOU knew?!" I said coolly slightly irritated that she knew all along.

" How many people do you find sporting Odangos in Tokyo?"

" Why of course but we did not consider the fact that she was REALLY Sailor Moon!"

" It makes me feel so bad that we treated Usagi badly when she was Sailor Moon. I know that Haruka is fond of her as well." I uttered staring at the water.

"Why…jealous?" Setsuna teased.

"yes and no." I replied in sing-song voice,

"Oh…some advancements in the romance department, huh." She winked. I could feel warmth rush on my cheeks.

All day Haruka was distracted. She was so distracted that she was unable to answer questions well in class. She even got her answers wrong on our calculus exercise at the board much to the surprise of everyone in class, me included.

I never knew that this shocking revelation of identities had this much impact on her.

**HARUKA**

We got home early. Michiru skipped her art class today and proceeded by the pool. I felt something really different today. As if I am quite sure that the talismans will be found. That they would reveal themselves. I both feel excited and guilty at the same time.

I went down to the pool area, searching for Michiru. I wanted to feel her close. I feel stronger when I am with her.

There she is. Holding a large conch shell on her ear. Her eyes closed as if she is sleeping. Her face was calm and peaceful.

I stared at her face, looking down on her inert form.

" Don't leave me…in your own little world." I whispered somehow coming out weak and husky.

She seemed to be returning from her trance-like state. She opened her lovely cobalt blue eyes.

"Haruka…."

…I feel different today. The sea is whispering to me."

"Yes, Today. Today we will find the talismans." I stated, very sure of it.

I returned upstairs and drank some coffee. I sat by the window sill, immersed in my thoughts. The phone rang. Ichi, Ni, San, Yo, Go…I sat still, unable and unwilling to move. The answering machine answered automatically.

" Hello. This is the Tennoh Residence. Kindly leave your message after the beep."

" I think that you know who I am! And I know who you and your friend are. You wanted to find the talismans, nee?"

"Beeeeeeep." Silence.

"What the! As I was saying before I got interrupted….I know what you are up to! Well I know the bearers of the talismans…got them…"

"Beeeeeep." Silence.

" Why is your recording this short?! Anyway. If you want the talismans…meet me in the Marine Cathedral. I'll fax you the map. Sayonara!"

Michiru came in the living room. She was holding a towel on her hair. She was wearing her perwinkle swim suit. I suppose she had heard the message.

I was apparently transfixed on my hands as I held them in front of me. My tainted hands. The hands who will take lives. Dirty. Tainted.

I was caught unaware when all of a sudden a warm hand held mine. The touch felt as if a surge of electricity radiated through me, however, the feeling was rather pleasant. I could feel a warmth radiate in my chest.

"Whoah. What has gotten into you, Michiru." I said jokingly.

She held my other hand with hers. Her soft lips kissed them. Her eyes were closed revealing her lovely long eyelashes. Her hair was damp, being that she had come from the pool.

" I love your hands." She murmured as she caressed them lovingly.

"how could you say that…when these hands have hurt so many people…when these hands will eventually cause blood shed of innocent lives." I spat bitterly.

"For me, these are hands of a noble person. I don't believe that your heart is not pure." She whispered to my ears…her voice husky.

I stared at her face lovingly. Michiru. More than a friend…now a lover. Her soulful blue eyes full of mystery. My soulmate. My only love. I caressed her face, feeling the softness of her cheeks. My fingers traced the lovely outline of her jaw. As if on a trance I was seeing her within another person's eyes. I was moving without reason, without inhibitions, allowing myself to be carried away with the surge of emotions trying to engulf my being. I tentatively kissed her neckline…acutely aware of her scent. I ran my finger on her damp hair, feeling the softness of her aquamarine locks, flowing beautifully like the ocean, glistening with the warm glow emanating from the remaining twilight.

MICHIRU

The warm shower was rather welcoming in contrast to the coldness of the pool. Haruka was in front of me, taking in the warmth of the warm water, her white blouse revealing her beautiful curves. I could feel her hands unzip my swim suit. Her touch evoking an intense feeling of passion that was suppressed for so long. I imagined that this would be awkward but it wasn't. It was like a dance of nature. Two bodies engaged in a dance. Her movements were gentle. Her eyes were staring at me and I at her. Amidst the warmth I could see her cheeks tint. Her lips found mine and the taste was as expected. Sweet and irresistible.

_Is this what they call Making Love?_

Haruka led me to the bed. The warm covers were inviting. The next thing I know….I am awake, alone in the bed.


End file.
